Piper's Tail
by CHBNewRomeHogwartsBerk
Summary: What if Piper had a tail during the Seven's Quest? What happens if the rest of the Seven find out? First Fanfic, please read and review! Takes place during The Mark Of Athena.
1. A Midnight Swim

**Helloo everybody! This is my new story, Piper's Tail! (duh. It is the title) Hope you enjoy!**

Piper's_ P.O.V._

When I woke up, I turned over in my bunk and checked the clock. 12:00 A.M. _Perfect. _ I thought. _Now all I have to do is sneak past the night guard…_

_Percy's P.O.V._

I pulled night guard. Curse Leo and his cheats! The job is pretty straight forward. Leo told me to look out for monsters, fight them off, hit the alarm if anything bad happens, blah blah blah.

By the time he had gotten there I had stopped listening. We were sailing right now, as to give Jason a break. I wasn't sensing anything dangerous in the water right now, so I wasn't feeling very worried. I walked up to the bow of the ship and leaned my head back, looking up at the stars.

_They're so beautiful _I thought to myself looking for the constellation of Zoe Nightshade, who had been killed in the Titan War. Suddenly I heard a splash and my head jerked toward the sound.

It had come from the stern of the ship and I instantly started moving. I started thinking about what it might be. When I got there though everything seemed fine. I didn't see anything suspicious and didn't sense anything more than 20 feet away in any direction.

The ripples from whatever it was were dispersing into the dark water. _Must have been a fish. Wait did I just use the word disperse?! Must be spending too much time with Annabeth. _I thought as I walked back to my post.

**But then again, there probably isn't too much time with Annabeth for Percy...sigh. Percabeth is adorable! Any ways Read and Review! (That's another duh. If you're reading this A/N you already read this chapter...)**

**~CHBNewRomeHogwartsBerk~**


	2. A Close Call

**Early Chapter Update for all of you who have looked at this! Please review! So far I have six views and not one review! ;D**

Jason_ P.O.V._

I was dreaming. I knew it when the frail old ladies I was watching turned into dracaena. They were hissing at each other and squabbling among themselves. One hissed "It's not _my _fault we ended up in Sparta it's _yours_!" pointing at dracaena #2.

"No its not!" #2 protested. "_She _was the one who held the map that the earth mother gave us upside-down!" while pointing at #3. #4 clubbed them all on the backs of their heads before #3 could get a word in, at which they both yelped and fell silent.

"The earth mother gave us this task and we need to fulfill it!" she hissed. "We need to intercept the demigods before they-"

She was interrupted by the sound of a loud bell which I faintly realized as the breakfast bell. I rolled over, but misjudged the length of my bunk and fell towards the ground. In a flash I was completely awake and using the air currents to make sure I didn't get my face smashed in and possibly get _another_ concussion. Percy and Leo would _never_ let me live down that one. I could just imagine them saying to some brand-new young demigods at camp saying _"You see Jason over there? He's an expert on head injuries since he's had so many! Once, he got a concussion rolling off his bed and hitting his head on the floor in one of our quests!" Whew, that was a close one. _ I thought.

After I got ready, I walked down to the mess hall where everyone was sitting down. Piper looked slightly tired, as if she didn't get much sleep. She was in the process of stealing Annabeth's blueberry muffin, while Annabeth was busy lecturing Percy about drowning his blue pancakes again. Percy was just happily ignoring Annabeth and smothering his pancakes with syrup.

Frank was staring at Leo, who, by the looks of it had been asked a question about the engine or something, and waving around a piece of flaming toast. Hazel was just eating her chocolate chip muffin absentmindedly. I walked past Leo and said "You're burning your toast again."

"Aaahh!" Leo yelled. "Not burned toast again!" Annabeth paused from her lecturing of Percy to say, "Its _burnt_ toast Leo, not _burned _toast."

Leo had now put out his toast and said, "What do I care about proper grammar? I like using words the way I use them!" Annabeth just leveled a glare at him and he put up his hands in surrender. "Alright, alright, burnt it is."

I had walked over to Piper during this exchange and sat down. "'Morning. You look tired. Sleep ok?" I asked.

"Yeah." Piper said. She had succeeded with her muffin heist and was currently munching on the muffin. I got a bowl of fruity cheerios with milk, and a glass of orange juice. I was reaching for a spoon when I knocked over my O.J. Piper leaped up and backed against the wall, looking nervous.

Everybody else started grabbing napkins and soaking it up, until Percy cupped his hands around his mouth and said, " Step away from the O.J.!" Everybody stepped away, and Percy lifted the orange juice back into my cup, and then touched the tablecloth to dry it.

He cupped his hands around his mouth again, and said in a loud and obnoxious voice, "The crisis has been taken care of. Please go back to what you were doing." Annabeth rolled her eyes along with Hazel, but both of them were smiling. I noticed Piper was shaking slightly as she sat down, so I asked, "Are you okay?" "Yeah, I'm fine." She said, but I still felt like something was wrong.

_Piper P.O.V._

I knew that was a close one. Three seconds longer, and I would have been soaked by the orange juice, and I would have had to run out. Last night, when I snuck out, Percy could have caught me. But, it felt good to visit the moon pool and see my friends. _If only I could see dad on those visits…but I can't _I thought. _It would cause too many questions._

Jason was still looking at me worriedly. I smiled, and he relaxed a bit. "I'm fine." I insisted. "Okay, okay. But did you hear what Percy said?" Jason said. I started to giggle, and he started to chuckle, until we were laughing.

Percy looked over with a confused look on his face. "What are you laughing about?" he asked. Jason responded by cupping his hands around his mouth and saying in a deep voice. Step away from the O.J.!"

|Everybody started laughing then, and Annabeth said, "Good job Seaweed Brain, you managed to rhyme it!" making everyone laugh even harder. The laughter stopped when Festus came over the intercom, clicking and clacking. Leo said "Venti." And everyone leaped into action.

I remembered we were flying and not sailing now as I grabbed my sword. I was the last one to get on deck, but I didn't leave the stairwell. It was raining. If I went out in the rain, everyone would know my secret and I would be useless.

Jason called out to me "Come on!" I shook my head violently and yelled "No! If I stay here I'll be more help!" Jason tried to yell back but a Venti slipped past him, heading for the stairwell. I slashed the monster to dust. When the Venti were dispersed, Jason looked at me questioningly. I just turned away, feeling horrible and wishing that one day when it all changed had never happened.

**The next chapter will be coming soon! I hope you enjoy Piper's Tail! You should also check out my other story, What's The 21st Century? Thank you all.**

**~CHBNewRomeHogwartsBerk**


	3. A Confrontation

**Here is the next update of Piper's Tail! I am going to try to update on Saturdays now, but I most likely will not get to it until later in the day since I have skiing until 12, but sometimes stay later. I hope you enjoy! ;D**

_Jason's P.O.V._

I didn't understand. Why wouldn't Piper help? She was always ready to jump in a battle to help her friends. So why was she acting like this? Jason knew she was scared of water, but he didn't know why. I wished she would just tell me. As I was walking towards the stairs, Percy noticed my confused face. "What's up?" he asked. All he got in reply was "Girls are so confusing."

* * *

It had been a week since the Venti. There were some telekhines that she just stood back from. Percy, Leo, and I had noticed and decided to confront her about it. Piper walked into the mess hall for lunch. "Hi guys! What's going on?" she asked. She looked slightly puzzled as everyone was looking at her and even Percy was refraining from shoving his face full of food. She also looked nervous.

"We want to talk to you." I said. "What about?" she replied warily. "Why you haven't been helping us. It started with the Venti and even yesterday with the telekhines." She was looking nervous. "I did help though. Remember the Venti? I dispersed one that tried to go below decks."

"Yes." I said. "But that is pretty much the only ti-"

Her face was hard. "I'm trying my best and if you don't like it then maybe I should have stayed in Long Island." As she turned to leave I saw pain and sorrow flashing in her wet eyes as she ran out the door. We were silent for what seemed like ages.

Then Annabeth walked in. "What happened with Piper?" she asked. "I made her upset because we asked her about something and she didn't seem too happy about it. Should I go talk to her?" I asked.

Annabeth shook her head. "Don't. It will just make things worse. Nobody should bother her. I'll check on her in a little while." I nodded and went to my cabin. _Why does this have to be so hard? _I thought to myself.

_Piper's P.O.V._

So close. First the orange juice incident and now this. _Why why why? _I thought to myself as I ran through the ship to my quarters. As I slammed the door shut I started crying. I curled up in a little ball on my bunk and cried. Later I heard a knock on my door. I looked at my clock and realized I had been in my cabin for an hour and a half. "Can I come in?" It was Annabeth. "Just a minute." I called to her trying to collect myself. I walked over to the door and opened it. Annabeth was standing there, worry in her eyes. I glanced down the hallway. Hazel and Jason's cabin doors were open, so I assumed they were in there. Frank, Percy, Leo, and Annabeth's doors were open. Annabeth sat down on one of my chairs while I sat cross-legged on my bed. "Are you okay?" she asked. "Yeah, I'm fine. This quest is just so hard, you know?" "Yeah. Oath to keep with a final breath and Romans hating us and all." Annabeth said. But that's not it. Not for me anyways. I mean yeah all this stuff was true for everybody, but for me it was more. Hiding the secret of my tail from them, my closest friends. Annabeth looked at me and said "Do you want to get something to eat?" "Yeah." I said. I felt drained and hungry. _After this,_ I thought to myself _I am going to take a __long__ nap._ We walked down to the mess hall together. Leo was eating what I thought was a taco but it was hard to see because it was a mess. He looked up as we came in. "Hey Beauty Queen. How's it going'?" Annabeth gave him a glare and he instantly retreated. "Come on." She said to me. "Let's eat."

* * *

**So, this is your latest chapter! I had a small plot twist/confrontation thingy which I hope you don't mind. This is kind of a filler, but it helps set up the plot for later on. Also, I was editing this and my computer is obviously in league with Mr.D because it said Annabeth was wrong and wanted to replace it with Annabel! _Please _Read and Review! I want to know what you think!**  
**~CHBNewRomeHogwartsBerk~**


	4. Bouncing Off The Walls

**Next chapter! I literally almost forgot to update this. This starts out a little sad, but I hope you enjoy the minor sugar-high Leo! Also, I realized I've been forgetting the disclaimer! I am gonna go back and add that to all the chapters.**

**Disclaimer:I do not, sadly, own Percy Jackson or H2O Just Add Water. If I owned either, neither would be as awesome. **

Jason's_ P.O.V._

I felt horrible. I went into my cabin and sat on my bunk. _Why am I such a horrible person? _I asked myself. I felt agitated. I folded all my furniture into the wall except for a few chairs and a desk which I shoved in a closet.

Then I went to go find Percy and Leo. I found Leo in the mess hall along with Piper and Annabeth. He had a large amount of candy wrappers beside him. He was shaking seemingly uncontrollably.

"Did you eat too much sugar again Leo?" I asked.

"M-m-may-may-maybe" Leo stuttered. Leo had gone on a sugar rush once before. Let's just say it wasn't pretty. It took _forever _for him to crash like a little kid. We literally thought about putting him in a straitjacket.

He was that crazy. Like if a two year old was that insane. It gave us all a taste of what parenting must be like. Since then we have been watching his sugar intake, but it looked like he had been alone for a while to have ingested this much candy.

He shoved another handful of candy into his mouth. I sighed. "Come on dude, I've got something to show you." _And hopefully it will get you off this sugar rush._ I thought to myself. He stood up and followed me down the hall to get Percy.

"Hey Percy, want to let out some energy?" I asked him. "Yeah, sure. What happened to him?" Catching sight of the violently shaking Leo. "S-s-sugar r-r-rush." Leo stuttered out. Percy's face went white. "Please tell me we don't have to deal with insane two-year-old-sugar-high Leo again." He whispered to me.

"This should make him crash faster." I whispered back. Percy looked relieved. "So what are we doing?" He asked in a normal tone. "Bouncing off the walls." Was my reply.

My cabin was covered in rubber so I didn't shock the entire ship when I had a bad dream. It was also very bouncy. I found this out one day when I was feeling frustrated, found a baseball in my room (probably from Coach Hedge's room-he had an army of sports balls) and threw it against my wall.

I had turned around, not expecting it to bounce off the wall and hit me in the back of the head. That is exactly what it did. Since then, I have been using it to develop my reflexes by bouncing off the walls. Literally. And that was where Leo, Percy, and I were headed to do right now.

Half an hour later, Percy and Leo left my room. Leo had come off his sugar high, and had just enough energy to stumble to the engine room, where he slept, and collapse. Percy stumbled off to eat and then crash, but I crashed after getting all my furniture back where it should be. I was so tired, I didn't even dream.

_Piper's P.O.V._

Half an hour after Jason had walked out with a sugar-high Leo, Percy walked in. "Any food?" he asked. "Yeah, here." Said Annabeth while sliding over a plate. "Where are Jason and Leo?" She asked.

Percy replied "Crashed. I wanted to eat first though." Annabeth laughed. "You are such a Seaweed Brain! Always thinking about food!" Percy looked indignant. "What's wrong with food?" Annabeth rolled her eyes as Percy scarfed down a (bizarrely) completely blue sandwich.

"Bye." He said, and kissed Annabeth on the cheek. He left and Annabeth turned to me. "Now what were we talking about…"

**So,here you go! Some things that actually belong to me will be in the next chapter! See you next Saturday! Please Read and Review!**

**~CHBNewRomeHogwartsBerk~**


	5. A Visitor and A Trip

**Hi guys! Here is your new chapter!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Percy Jackson or H2O Just Add Water. I only own the sea portals and my 3 OCs.**

_Piper's P.O.V._

"I woke up when I heard a clang on the side of the ship. I looked through my porthole and my mouth dropped open. "Splishy!? What are you doing here?" I hissed at him.

"Looking for you." Was the dolphin's cheeky reply. "What do you want?" I clicked back, sighing. "You're friends want you, so who better to make the swim?" He whistled. "Your ego is too big for your own good." I told him.

Then I pulled my head in and checked both of my clocks. One of them had American time and the other on Greek time. It was 3:00 A.M. here and 8 P.M. there. "Oh all right." I clicked back.

"I'll be there in a sec." Splishy back flipped in the water and I shut the porthole before I could get splashed. I snuck through the hallway, careful not to make a sound. If Coach Hedge heard me, I would be busted. Luckily he was singing horribly (but quietly so as not to wake anyone up) and watching a cage match (also quietly) his singing was periodically interrupted by soft cries of "yeah!" and "get him, get him!" I made it on deck where Percy was guarding.

I dove over the side of the ship and let Splishy distract him from me. I clicked to Splishy to let him know it was time to go. He dove under and away from the Argo II "Let's get there before I have to go back, hmmm?" I squeaked to him. "Last time wasn't that long!" Splishy protested. "Maybe not… but you still took ages!" I kicked into high gear and left Splishy in my bubbles.

He quickly caught up though. We quickly found the reef we were looking for and followed the coral patterns to the hidden sea portal. Dolphins and the occasional mermaid have veen using them for years.

Splishy showed them to me. They're part of the magic of the sea. I swam through the hardly noticeable entry and left a few sand dollars in the alclove. Splishy clicked "Long Island Sound" and the portal swirled open in beautiful hues of blue and green. Splishy and I swam through, then zipped over to the moonpool near the coast.

As I had discovered there were moonpools all over the world. "Bye Splishy!" I whistled and he waved a flipper as he swam away. I swam into the moonpool silently in. Kelly and Violet were two of my best friends from camp. We accidentally found that we were all mermaids when we all accidentally got moonstruck. I surfaced and said "Well I see the harpies didn't get you." Kelly and Violet whirled around in the water and exclaimed "Piper!" "Hi Guys!"

**Sorry about the short chapter! I ran out of stuff I had in the computer. You'll learn more about Kelly and Violet in the next chapter. Also, I need another mermaid power! My mind is drawing a blank, and I don't want completely identical powers for them! Please leave a review! So far I have boiling water, freezing water, controlling water (Cleo's power, in case you are confused), and jellyfiying/crystallizing water. I can't update until you do! I'm in a rush and I gotta go! See you next Saturday!**

**~CHBNewRomeHogwartsBerk~**


	6. Kelly, Violet, and Being Glad For A Tail

**Um...Hi? I know I told you I would update like uh...2? 3? weeks ago...and all I have to say is...SORRY! I got lazy, and I wasn't typing my stuff and you don't want to read this, you just want to read the chapter, so i'll stop rambling now. Sorry again.**

**Disclaimer: I do not and will not ever own the Percy Jackson or H20:Just Add Water series. Just the sea portals. And Splishy. And Kelly and Violet. I'm rambling in a disclaimer. ACHIEVEMENT EARNED!**

Kelly was a daughter of Athena with the customary blonde hair and gray eyes, though her hair was strait and her gray eyes are soft and kind. She can boil water, freeze water, and control water.

Violet is a daughter of Apollo, and her singing and poems are good. She's also blonde, but she has blue eyes. She can boil water, control water, and turn herself and anything she holds invisible.

I can boil water, freeze water, and jellify/crystallize water. "We have to go soon, but do you want to swim out by the wreck?" Violet said. "Sure!" I said, and we swam out of the moonpool.

The wreck is an older ship that was wrecked absolute _ages_ ago. We found it while we were swimming towards the open ocean.

Kelly thinks it's from colonial times, but we're not exactly sure. It's our favorite place to swim. It kind of looks like the one in 'The Little Mermaid' when Ariel and Flounder go out to that old wreck, except there's no shark.

We kind of made it our clubhouse, decorating rooms with cool things we find in the water. We each have a waterproof messenger bag that we made with a lot of help from Kelly.

We messed around for about 20 minutes before we had to leave. We stopped at the graveyard (a group of rocks covered in clams, oysters, and seaweed that we think sank our ship and many others, judging by the wood all over it) because I had to go by sea portal.

"Bye." I said. "Bye." Kelly and Violet said. "Group hug?" Violet asked. We laughed as we hugged. "See you soon?" Kelly asked. "Yup." I said, back flipping in the water. I dove into the entrance of the sea portal and left some sand dollars in the alcove, declared "Mediterranean Sea!" and swam through the portal.

As I swam towards the _Argo II_, which I had asked Leo to make a waterproof tracking device/GPS so I would be able to find it, I surfaced and made sure no one was in sight. Then I dove down and sped up to the surface of the water, leaping out and landing on a pile of towels I had left out, and dried myself.

As I lay down in my bunk, I was suddenly glad I was a mermaid…

**So...hope that's enough to satisfy you for now. I'm really sorry about forgetting to update. I have some comic relief (is it still comic relief if there's nothing to relive with comedy? Probably not... Oh well.) next chapter. XD Anyways, Happy Easter! Jesus lives! (If you're not Catholic, sorry. I am, so that is a fact for me. Just putting that out there.) See you next saturday! (_H__opefully. Wait, did I just write that down? Gah!_)**


	7. Crazy Time At Five AM!

**Hello peoples of the world! Sorry I haven't updated, I was at a bridal shower. Sorry about any OOC-ness, to be fair, it _is _5 A.M. for them and they're all tired. Anyways, ONWARD! (After this short disclaimer break.)**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or H2O. No matter how much I want to...**

Jason's_ P.O.V._

In the middle of the night, I woke up and stared at the ceiling. I lay there for a while, just letting my mind drift, not really holding onto any of the thoughts in my head, until this one came to me. _I should probably check on Piper and say sorry._

So I walked down the hall and knocked on the door. When I opened it, I realized I had forgotten two things. One, never wake up any child of Aphrodite too early unless it's an emergency. Some of the new campers found that out the hard way. Two, I forgot to check the clock.

Piper stared at me. She said "This better be an emergency, because it's-" she stopped to check the time, "5 A.M." "Umm…no?" I said, backing out the door. "Then get OUT!" she screamed, shooting ham at high velocities.

By now we had woken up the entire ship, so everyone got to watch the 'Piper Kills Her Boyfriend At 5 A.M.!' show. Leo was snickering with Percy, while Annabeth was glaring at them and me. "Sorry!" I yelled as I dashed into my cabin and locked the door. _Note to self _I thought to myself. _ALWAYS check the clock before waking people up._

_Percy's P.O.V._

I was sleeping as soundly as a demigod could sleep, when I heard a scream of "Then get OUT!" I opened my door to see Jason cowering from Piper as she shot at him with hams from her cornucopia. I saw Leo slide towards me, and we stood in my cabin doorway, snickering.

Jason yelled "Sorry!" at everybody, but mostly Annabeth, because she was glaring at him, Leo, and I. He rushed into his cabin and slammed the door shut. Leo and I collapsed laughing in the middle of the hallway. Everybody went back into their cabins. "Please tell me you got that on tape!" I gasped as I stood up. "Every minute of it!" Leo said, grinning impishly.

"Roll film!" I said with a maniacal smile. We snuck down to the mess hall. Leo rigged up a video camera that had been above the door to the mess hall, and he plugged it into a USB port on one of the walls broadcasting the video stream from Camp Half-Blood. "Dude, you have USB ports in the walls?" I said.

"Yep, but I'm not telling Coach!" We started sniggering again. Leo hit play and the video started. We sat down on some of the chairs. Jason walked out of his cabin and knocked on Piper's door. He opened it and walked in. We heard, "This better be an emergency because it's-" there was a pause in which we heard rustling and the humming of a fan. "5 A.M." Piper finished.

"Umm…no?" came from Jason as he backed out of the door and back into the camera's view. Leo and I were holding our hands over our mouths to stop the snickers at Jason's problem. Then came the sentence that Piper had screamed that had woken me up, "Then get OUT!" Most of our crewmates opened their doors then.

Annabeth's had opened after Jason had spoken. Piper started firing hams out of her cornocupia, and we were laughing in my cabin door. Leo laughed at my face when I had opened the door. I laughed at his. This was about the point where Annabeth started glaring and Jason yelled, "Sorry!" tears of mirth were spilling down our faces now, as we tried not to laugh too hard.

We now saw Piper and Annabeth's murderous looks as they stalked back to their cabins. But when Leo and I saw our faces when Leo said he caught the whole thing on film, we lost it. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Leo laughed, and I gave in to the laughter too.

The video restarted, and pretty soon, we were howling on the floor, rolling around like we were insane. Annabeth, Piper, Hazel, Jason and Frank burst in, only to see us dying of laughter on the floor.

"What is going on here!?" Annabeth exclaimed, glaring at us murderously. But even her most murderous glare couldn't stop the laughter or the tears. All we could do was point to the wall.

Suddenly, Frank and Jason joined us in rolling around on the floor. Piper started giggling, along with Hazel, who put a hand up to her face, but Annabeth remained stony-faced until the point where I maniacally grinned. She started giggling too, until Piper, Annabeth and Hazel were having their own little giggle-fest. Soon, my stomach started to hurt, and it was getting harder to breathe through the laughter.

I tried to stop laughing, but I couldn't. "C-c-can't b-br-breathe!" I gasped out. Then my eyesight started going black around the edges as I passed out from lack of oxygen.+

**I hope you enjoyed it! Don't worry about our little Percy-kins, he'll be fine. Also, a lot of you have been asking me (read: telling me. But no hard feelings :D) to have Jason or Jason and Leo to find out about Piper's tail. (Not the fanfiction, the actual (well, technically fictional...) tail) Don't worry, I have a plan! Sort of. It's either going to be Jason and Percy or Percy or Percy and Frank. Not decided yet. This is where you come in, wonderful readers! Either I do the nymphaeum (Percy and Jason find out) or the aquarium (Percy or Percy and Frank, probably Coach too...) either way, I'm going to alter the story a bit. I already know how and where everyone's going to find out, (you want me to tell you!? but it'll spoil the story and then you won't read it anymore!) but it's up to you whether the aquarium moves to Greece, or the mymphaeum stays where it is and we follow a fairly strait path of events. Your choice. So, Lovely readers, _PLEASE _READ AND REVIEW! I NEED YOUR INPUT! ****Until next time,**

**~CHBNewRomeHogwartsBerk~**


	8. Piper's View on Crazy Time

**Hello guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while...I met my mental twin at a party, (seriously! I'm not kidding!) my mom sliced her finger open, (she needed 4 stitches, but she's ok now!) and... I got lazy. I know I really should be typing while i'm reading other people's stories... but I think it's more fun to read than write sometimes, ya know? Also, I (well, you) have decided that I shall do for the first reveal of Piper's tail is...*drum-roll starts*... the nymphaeum! *YAY!* That should happen in the next 2-ish chapters. This one is basically Piper's P.O.V. of the whole crazy time last time... yeah. Also say hello to Joe, Jo-Anne, and Bob! *they walk onto stage-thing* You may have met them on my profile recently! They're going to be hanging around now... yeah. I'm definitely bored... Hey, guys will you do the disclaimer for me? Joe, you can do it. This is going to save me from a lot of tears over how I don't own this stuff... Anyways, enjoy!**

**Joe doin' the Disclaimer: CHBNewRomeHogwartsBerk does not and will not ever own Percy Jackson or H2O:Just Add Water.**

_Piper's P.O.V._

I was sleeping when I heard a knock on the door. I woke up, and Jason walked in. I glared at him.

"This better be an emergency, because it's-" I stopped to check the clock-"5 A.M." His face suddenly fell and he looked very nervous. I grabbed my cornucopia from its hook and he mumbled, "Umm…no?" I was fed up with him by then, not to mention tired from my swim and still a little sour over Percy, Leo, and his confrontation of me, so I screamed, "Then get OUT!"

He ran out the door as I shot hams at him. I walked out the door after him, and saw most of the crew of the _Argo II _in their doorways, but I ignored them and kept shooting hams at Jason. He suddenly yelled, "Sorry!" and dashed into his room, slamming the door.

I turned to find Frank staring at me, and Hazel fanning her face with her hand. Percy and Leo were sniggering in Percy's doorway, while Annabeth glared at them. I stalked back to my cabin to see if I could get some sleep. Just as I was sinking into sleep five minutes later, I heard a loud sound. Thinking it was a monster, I grabbed my cornucopia and ran into the hallway, where Annabeth, Frank, Hazel, and Jason were with their weapons.

The noises were coming from the mess hall. We burst in, only to find Percy and Leo rolling around on the floor laughing with tears of mirth spilling down their cheeks. "What is going on here?" asked Annabeth, glaring full strength at them. But they kept laughing. Percy barely managed to point to the wall, where the video feed of Camp Half-Blood had been replaced by a feed of the hallway in the _Argo II._

Jason came out of the door, and knocked on mine. He went in, and then I heard myself say, "This better be an emergency, because it's-" then a pause where I knew I checked the clock-"5 A.M." "Umm…no?" Jason said in the video as he slowly backed out the door. Jason and Frank started sniggering, and then as I chased Jason down the hall in the video I started giggling with Hazel. Annabeth stayed stony-faced until Percy grinned maniacally.

Jason and Frank had joined Percy on the floor. Percy gasped out, "C-c-can't b-br-breathe!" and passed out. It took us a minute to figure that out, because his body was still convulsing with laughter. The laughter stopped a minute after he passed out.

"Percy!" Annabeth gasped. She knelt down next to him, tense, but a moment later relaxed. "He'll be fine in the morning. Now everyone needs to go back to sleep _without any interruptions, hmm?_" Annabeth said, glaring at Leo. "Ok." Leo grumbled. Suddenly his face lit up, and he asked Festus something with a series of pops and clicks. Festus responded in the same manner, and Leo yelled, "Yes!"

But he stopped his victory celebration when he noticed Annabeth glaring at him again. "Night!" he said, then dashed out, grinning like a madman. I was now too awake to go back to sleep, so I slipped out to take a quick swim.

I slipped past Coach Hedge, who was guarding the ship, and into the water. I swam around a reef for a while, returning to the ship well before the sun rose. Then I walked down to my cabin and collapsed into my bed. When I woke up, I changed and went down to the mess hall.

Everybody was down there. "Good morning!" I said, in a much better mood than last night. "Good afternoon, actually." Leo said. "What!" I yelped. "Why didn't anybody wake me up!?"

Jason shifted in his chair a little. "Well…I-We woke you up last night so we decided to let you sleep in…so…" I smiled. "It's ok. Now I just want some breakfast!"

**So... yeah.**

**Bob: Is that what a filler is?**

**Yes, Bob. Yes it is. So, in the next 2-ish chapters, we will have the nymphaeum finally! I now realize I just should have done a poll for that. -_-*face-palms* sigh. Oh well. And I _will _be working on _What's the 21st Century, _I'm just having a little bit of writers block. And no motivation to push through it. Also, I would like you to stop by my story _Blackjack's Donuts _and drop a review to tell me if you like it! I may add an ****epilogue attached to the last line that Blackjack thinks... it's all up to you, wonderful, wonderful readers! And, always remember to _Read &amp; Review! _(you've already done half!XD) See you next time,**

**~CHBNewRomeHogwartsBerk~**


	9. Getting Warmer

**Hellooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo people of the universe! Soooo, this lil' chappie here says that the nymphaeum jazz is going to be starting next chapter! *tinny pre-recorded audience cheers* The nymphaeum stuff will be about 3 chapters long. A lot of it is strait from MoA, except for our dear Piper's mermaid twist. Also, this is really, really important. I'm going to put it into the bottom A/N too for those people who skip the top A/N. Why do you do that so much? -_- Anyways, the important announcement: _I will not, I repeat not be able to update next week!_ I am going to my godmother's wedding! YAY! My mom thinks I'm gonna die because of all the food that's going to be there. If I do, I'll leave it in the will that I don't have to post an A/N chappie telling you that one of you can adopt this. Also, PERCABETH FLUFF AHEAD! PERCABETH IS FOREVER, AND ALL YOU PERCY/THALIA AND PERCICO SHIPPERS, AND YOU PERCABETH BREAKER-UPPERS, YOU DISGUST ME! PERCABETH WENT THROUGH TARTARUS! _TARTARUS! _DO YOU HEAR ME!? _TARTARUS! T-A-R-T-A-R-U-S!_ Anyways, ON WITH THE STORY! HA HA! Bob, will you do the honors?**

**Bob: I'm gonna say it in one breath! Disclaimer: *gasps in air* CHBNewRomeHogwartsBerkdoesnot,hasnot,andwillneverevereverownPJand/orH2O,nomatterhowmuchshewishesit Yay! I did it!**

Percy's_ P.O.V._

Today was quiet. It was nice though. I was also confused. The other day, that dolphin…what was its name? Splishy? Yeah, Splishy. He swam right up to me like most sea animals do, then he said something to me.

But that isn't the confusing part. He left almost as soon as he heard a click from another dolphin. But where it came from…I had used my powers to feel out into the water. I felt Splishy swim up to another shape. It was dolphin-like, but I couldn't figure out what it was. The thing had swam away really fast, and I had lost concentration. _What could it be? _I wondered to myself.

Annabeth walked up to me. "What're you doing?" she asked me, leaning against the railing with her blonde princess curls blowing in the wind. "Thinking." I replied. "Don't hurt yourself." She teased, with a small smile on her face. I smiled back.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked. "A dolphin a couple days ago swam up to me and talked to me in the customary 'Lord! Lord!' way. A couple minutes later, I heard a dolphin clicking. The dolphin by the ship swam away. But…the dolphin that clicked… I don't think it was a dolphin. It was dolphin-like, but definitely not a dolphin. I just don't know what it was."

I looked at Annabeth. "Hmm…" I could practically see the gears turning in her head. "I don't know… Did it have scales?" The question was so sudden I stumbled a little bit replying. "Uh...Yeah, for the second I could sense it for I detected scales." Annabeth held up a round…thing. "Do you think this could be from it?" She asked. "It doesn't match any fish species in Daedalus' computer."

I took the scale. It was a clear orange-pinkish color with sparkles at the end. Its tip was rounded. The first thing that came to my mind was mermaids. "I've got nothing. The only thing that comes to mind is a mermaid, but they don't have this color scales and the tips are pointed. Where did you find it?"

She looked puzzled, but she replied, "Over near the stern of the ship, in a bundle of towels. The only reason I noticed it was because it was glinting in the sun. The only way it could have gotten there would be if something was coming on board without us noticing."

My mind suddenly jumped to the day I last got night duty. "Annabeth," I said slowly. "Yeah?" "I think you're right." I continued. Remember the night I last got guard duty? There was something in the water… Maybe these three things are connected…" Annabeth nodded. "Maybe you're right for once Seaweed Brain. Maybe you're right…" "Hey, I've been right a lot! I take offense to that!"

**Soo.. Our little Perwcy-Wercy and Annabeth are getting close to Piper's secret! *GASP!* I tried to end it on a serious note, but I just had to add that little Percabeth fluff in... they're so adorable! *squeals* Anyways, to repeat what I said at the top, _I will not be updating next week! _ If you are confused about this, read the handy, dandy, TOP A/N! So... I hope you enjoyed this chapter! _PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE READ AND REVIEW! _ *whirls cloak around self and dissappears* POOF! *disembodied voice* See you next time!**

**~CHBNewRomeHogwartsBerk~**

**(I really need to get myself a nickname...)**


	10. Nympheaum Jazz P1

**Heeeeeey, guys. I know, I know, I was lazy...GAH! I ADMITTED IT! DON"T KILL ME OR I CAN'T GIVE YOU ANOTHER CHAPTER! *runs around screaming head off as that one reviewer throws random items at me.* Truce? Good. I have kind of sort of bad news. I'm moving. We've had packers for the past few days, and I am currently typing on my mom's laptop because our computer is in a box. On the truck. Most of the stuff from this chapter is straight from the book, just in 1st person p.o.v. and the tail stuff added. Plus my crazy additions. Part one of the nymphaeum chapters is a GO! Bob, will you do the honors?**

**Bob: CHBNewRomeHogwartsBerk does not own Percy Jackson. Or H20: Just Add Water.**

***In background***

_**Old MacDonald had a farm,**_

_**E-I-E-I-O!**_

**_And on that farm he had some swords,_**

**_E-I-E-I-O!_**

**_With a slash-slash here and a stab-stab here!_**

**_Here a slash, there a stab, everywhere a slash-stab!_**

**_Old MacDonald had a farm,_**

**_E-I-E-I-O!_**

**_*continues singing with Coach Hedge and Bob*_**

_Piper's P.O.V._

Hazel, Frank, and Leo were out looking for Nico di Angelo. Percy and Annabeth had gone out to grab some lunch. Leaving Jason and I with Coach Hedge on the _Argo II_. We had quickly gotten tired of listening to him sing "Old MacDonald Had A Farm" with weapons instead of animals, (Seriously, where does he get this stuff? I thought) and decided to have a picnic.

After Coach had extricated promises from us not to go out of sight and not to try 'any funny business' Jason and I found ourselves sitting in the shade of a willow tree next to a peaceful pond. I turned over my cornucopia and out came sandwiches, fresh fruit, canned drinks, (with straws, of course) and a purple cake with 16 candles that were already lit. I frowned.

"Is it somebody's birthday?" I asked. Jason cringed. "I wasn't going to say anything." "Jason!" "There's too much going on. And anyways, I didn't even know when my birthday was until last month. Thalia told me at camp." he said.

I wondered what it would be like not even knowing the day you were born. "Well, blow out the candles." I said He did I wondered if he'd made a wish. Hopefully that he and I would survive this quest and be together forever. But I didn't ask him-I didn't want to jinx it. We started to enjoy the food when Percy and Annabeth came up.

We re-boarded the ship with him. They told us about meeting two river deities. Percy started saying something about how one of them-George Clooney, I think?- had mentioned a quest but Annabeth shushed him with a glare. She said she was going back to her cabin for a little while to do some research about some things. Percy asked if we should use my dagger to find Nico.

"George Cloo-I mean Tiberinas said we could use your dagger to find Nico." he said. "I don't know..." I said. "Please, try." He pleaded with his sea-green eyes, like a cute baby seal that needed help. I wondered how Annabeth ever said no to him. "Fine." I said.

I pulled out Khatoptris and stared into the blade. I saw Romans in Manhattan. I didn't want to see that, so I concentrated harder. Light rippled across the blade. I saw ruins- a few crumbling walls and columns, clustered on a grassy hill dotted with pine trees. "I was just there!" Percy said. "That's the Forum!"

The view zoomed in. On one side of the stone floor, a set of stairs had been excavated, leading down to a modern gate with a padlock. The image on the blade zoomed strait through the doorway, down a spiral staircase, and into a dark, cylindrical chamber like the inside of a grain silo. I dropped the blade.

"What's wrong?" asked Jason I couldn't get my voice to work. I had seen that image so many times. That room filling with dark water, Percy, Jason, and I drowning, the strength of my tail giving out. "We can't go there." I finally said. Percy frowned. "Piper, Nico is dying. We've got to find him. Rome is going to be destroyed!" I shakily picked up Khatoptris again.

We saw two giants sitting in huge thrones toasting each other with a bronze jar between them. Inside that bronze jar was Nico di Angelo, with no pomegranate seeds left. "We're too late." murmured Jason. "No. I refuse to believe that." Percy said. "Maybe he's put himself into a deeper trance to buy time." Coach spoke up. "So off the the Forum it is! Can I come with?"

Jason shook his head. "No Coach, we need you to man- um goat the ship while we're gone." "Bah, fine. But if any giants come this way..." "Feel free to blast them." I said. "What about annoying tourists?" "NO!" we all yelled.

"Bah, fine You guys are no fun. Be back by three, or I'm coming after you with ballistae blazing." "Alright, but take this." I said, dumping Khatoptris into his arms. His eyes widened. "A-are you sure?" "Yes." I said. "See if you can get the baseball scores." He had been complaining about that earlier. That sealed the deal. So, we set off for the forum.

**Sooooo, was it good enough for you? It only gets better...for us! Worse for them! Mostly Piper! Some of you may be asking, 'Why is Annabeth not going on her solo quest thingymajig?' 'Who is this George Clooney character?' and, most importantly, 'WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!' all while shaking the person next to you and holding their shirt or shoulders. My advice: Remove your hands from this persons shirt/shoulders. Especially if you don't know them. Apologize. Take a deep breath. George Clooney is Tiberinius. I think. If my memory has failed me, please correct me. Annabeth is not going on her solo quest yet because I need her here later. As for what happens next...you'll just have to wait and find out. XD MWAHAHAHAHA! In the words of Rick Riordan, 'Seriously though, I love you guys.' _PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW! _ It makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside. Almost as fuzzy as when I'm reading Percabeth or watching the very end of the last episode in the first season of Young Justice.(more specifically, right at 12:00 A.M. on New Years. _squeeeeeeeeeeee!)_ Or watching the Young Justice episode '_Coldhearted'. _Which is very fuzzy. See you...Whenever!**

**~CHBNewRomeHogwartsBerk~**


	11. In The Nymphaeum (hi guys)

**Bob: CHBNewRomeHogwartsBerk is currently hiding under a rock.**

**Disclaimer: CHBNewRomeHogwartsBerk does not own Percy Jackson or H2O: Just Add Water. If she did, she would hide under a rock from all the people saying that it was the worst book/tv show ever. If it ever got through any publishers office.**

_Piper's P.O.V._

When we got to the forum, it was too easy to get in. Jason's Imperial Gold sword cut through the padlock like it was made of butter. The gate squeaked open. "We can't go down there." I suddenly blurted out. "What do you mean?" asked Jason. "I-well…" My words came slower now. "I saw us drowning. Down there." I pointed down the staircase.

"I can't drown." said Percy, but it sounded more like a question. "We _can't _go down there." I repeated. "I'll go down and check it out." Percy said. He disappeared down the stairs. I counted the seconds until I heard his footsteps again. "All clear no water, but- Well, you better see for yourselves." Jason and I followed Percy. Both boys had their swords out and we were walking by the glow of them. I couldn't help but think that in the tunnel their swords wouldn't do much good. "Watch your step here." Percy said.

There was a three foot drop at the end of the staircase, leading into a round room like the inside of a grain silo with nine niches set in the wall. _Why would someone build a staircase like that unless the staircase and the room were built at different times?_ I thought. "Okay, look at this," Percy said, as he stepped into the center of the room. Green-blue light rippled off the walls, while the sound of trickling water and salty-smelling sea air filled the room. Jason stepped over to one of the niches and examined it.

Percy said, "I feel like there should be lots of water here, but there isn't any. I've never been in a place like this." Jason suddenly spoke up. "This stone...it's embedded with seashells. This is a nymphaeum." "A what?" I asked. "We have one at Camp Jupiter on Temple Hill." Jason said. It's a shrine to the nymphs." I ran my hand along another niche. The shells were ice-cold to the touch.

Jason stepped back and examined the row of alcoves. "Shrines like this were all over Ancient Rome. Rich people had them outside of their villas to honor the nymphs and make sure the water was always fresh. Some shrines were built around natural springs, but most were man-made." "So...no actual nymphs lived here?" I asked hopefully.

"Not sure. The place where we're stnding would have been a pool with a fountain. A lot of times, if the nymphaeum belonged to a demigod, he or she would invite nymphs to live there. If some took up residence, that was considered good luck." "For the owner, but it would bind the nymphs to the new water source, which would be great if the fountain was in a nice sunny park with fresh water-" Percy guessed. "But this place has been underground for centuries. What would happen to the nymphs?"

Suddenly, the sound of water changed into hissing, like ghostly snakes. The light playing across the walls suddenly shifted from blue-green to purple and a sickly lime. Above us, the niches blowed. We were no longer alone. Standing in each niche was a withered old woman, so dried up and brittle they looked like mummies, except that they were moving, which mummies don't usually do.

Their eyes were a dark purple. Their fine silk dresses werer now faded and tattered. Their hair had once been lush and piled with curls, decorated with jewels, but now their locks were dry and disheveled. "What would happen to the nymphs?" mimicked the center nymph. She looked the worst of all of them. She fixed her purple eyes on me and said, "What an interesting question, my dear. Perhaps the nymphs would still be here, suffering, waiting for revenge." I considered bolting for the stairs, but when I turned around, there was nothing but a blank wall. I suspected it wasn't just an illusion. Besides, I wouldn't make it to the other side of the room before the zombie nymphs jumped on us.

Jason and Percy stood on both sides of me, swords ready. I felt better knowing they were here, but I didn't think their weapons would do much. If my visions from Khatoptris were anything to go by, they wouldn't do much. "Who are you?" Percy demanded. The central nymph turned her head. "I was once Hagno, first of the nine!" I thought it was a coincidence that a hag like her was named Hagno.

"The nine. The nymphs of this shrine. There were always nine niches." Jason said. Hagno bared her teeth in a smile. "Of course. But we are the original nine, Jason Grace, the ones that attended the birth of your father." Jason's sword dipped.

"Jupiter? You were there when he was _born_?" "Zeus, we called him back then. Such a squealing whelp. We hid him from Kronos for years. After Kronos was defeated, we were promised eternal honors. But that was in the old country, in Greece! A son of Jupiter tempted us here. 'Great neiborhood, No down payment. Rome will last forever.' And for centuries life was wonderful.

Parties, sacrifices in our honor. But then, our master's villa was torn down, the aquaducts redirected. We have lived here, wastig away, thirsty, so thirsty." I spoke up. "That sounds horrible. We would love to help you-" Hagno grinned. "Ahh, such a sweet voice. We were once beautiful ike you. You, Son of poseidon, from you we will take endless water."

Percy backed away, nervous. "Uhh, endless? I don't know about endless, but I could spare a couple gallons?" Hagno turned to Jason. "We used to be able to control the rain above our springs. From you, we will take back that power!" Then, Hagno turned back to me.

"And you, my dear. From you we will take back our beauty! From you-" She stopped to rake her gaze across us. "From you we shall drink!" The other nymphs wailed, then disappeared. Then dark black water, like oil, slowly started pouring out of the alcloves. "No." I said, backing away. I turned to the wall, ready to climb, only to find to walls too smooth. No, no, no!" I cried. They would find out, Percy and Jason. I glanced at them. I cursed myself for wearing flip-flops. "I'm sorry." I whispered, as the water touched my feet. Then my tail formed and I fell. I looked up to find Jason's bright blue eyes looking straight into my eyes. "I'm so sorry." I whispered again.

**Duuuun duuun duuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! *Starts screaming as people throw stuff at me* AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! I WAS JUST KIDDING! HERE'S THE REST! JUST SCROLL DOWN! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**_Doo doo doo doo doot doo doo this space has no purpose doo doo doo doot dooot dooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! YAY!_**

_Jason's P.O.V._

Dark water started pouring out of the alcoves slowly. "No." Piper said. I remembered she was scared of water. She backed away from the water and turned to the wall. I saw her eyes dart along it before she cried out No, no, no!" Her eyes flicked between Percy and I, who stood in shock as dark water poured into the room. "I'm sorry." I heard her whisper as the water pooled in around her feet.

She fell, and I caught her in my arms. I looked into her kaleidoscope eyes. "I'm so sorry." She whispered. Her hair fell around her face. _That's funny _I thought. _I could have sworn her hair was braided a second ago._

"Jason." Percy said. I looked up at him. His sword was pointed at Piper. I looked down. What I saw shocked me so much I froze. Then I dropped her. The reason? She had a tail. A fish tail. The room was starting to fill slightly faster now. "Jason, Percy, I'm sorry. I had to." Piper said, tears misting her kaleidoscope eyes. "What are you?" Percy asked. "A mermaid." She looked up at us from her position on the ground.

Percy put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a shiny- something. It was pinkish-orange, and sparkled at one rounded end. He crouched down. Is this yours?" Piper looked up. "Where did you get that?" She asked, trying to snatch it from him. Percy easily dodged her, then held it up to her scaly tail. "It is yours!" Even I could see that. I looked down. "Um, guys? We have other problems that are more important right now!" They suddenly seemed to recognize the water again. Piper spun around, almost tripping Percy in the process.

She looked up at the alcoves. "See if you can get up there. We'll see if we can figure out a way to stop the water." Percy and I climbed up. The water in the chamber was rising faster. Piper was now boosting herself out of the water a bit so that she wouldn't be underwater. The water rose to the level of her chin, and I watched as her face disappeared underwater.

"Piper!" I yelled, scanning the surface. The water had reached the bottom of the alcoves when she came up. "Not deep enough to swim." She gasped out. "I looked for a draining place but I couldn't find anything. Suddenly her eyes lit up. "My cornucopia! We can use it to dilute this stuff with fresh water!" She reached for the strap of her cornucopia, but her hand closed on thin air.

"My cornucopia!" She gasped. She dove to the bottom of the nymphaeum. A minute later she surfaced. By now we were swimming above the level of the alcoves. She held her cornucopia in her hands. "Jason, think of rain, lakes, anything to do with water." I nodded and cast into my memories. "Percy, think of water." Piper instructed.

"The sea?" he croaked out. "Anything, as long as it's clean!" My mind finally settled on a day in New Rome, relaxing by the lake, when it started raining. The sun was still shining, and the world had seemed so fresh and clean. Water started pouring out of the cornucopia, filling the nymphaeum faster. I glanced at Percy. A small smile was rising on his face as he searched for a memory. He must have locked on to one, because the cornucopia's stream of water doubled. I could tell by Piper's face when she had found one, but only a small amount of water was added to the stream. Suddenly the cornucopia's flow doubled again. We were nearing the roof of the nymphaeum.

Piper moved closer to me as our heads brushed the roof. "I love you." she whispered, and in that moment, I realized she was still the Piper I loved, even if she had a tail. "I love you too." I whispered back. She kissed me just as we went under, the cornucopia still spewing water. She pushed some of her air into my lungs. Then she broke away. After a few minutes, I felt a strange swirling in the water. Suddenly my head broke the surface of the water and I gasped for air. The water was falling at a rate three times faster than it had risen.

I saw Percy's head break the surface, and then I was lying flat on my back on the floor of the nymphaeum. As I pushed myself into a sitting position, I saw Piper. She suddenly shimmered, and her legs returned. She was laying on her back, not moving. Percy sat up. "Piper!" I shouted. Percy looked over and jumped up too. "I got it." he said, and moved me slightly from where I was planted next to Piper. He touched her forehead, and water came flowing out of her mouth. She immediately started coughing, and she opened her eyes and sat up.

"Pipes!" I shouted, and enveloped her in a hug. "Are-" She was cut off by a coughing fit. "Are you guys okay?" she asked. "Yep." Percy replied. "How about you?" I asked. She laughed. "Look at you worrying over me!" Percy looked at my evidently confused face and cracked a grin. "She's right man. She's usually worrying over you when you get concussions." He smiled.

Suddenly a glow came from the alcoves. But now it was a healthy and clean glow. The nymphs appeared in their alcoves. "Thank you, for reminding us of the mountain springs from which we came and freeing us." Hagno said. The other eight nymphs nodded, and then shimmered away. Hagno remained. "My sisters and I will go and find new mountain springs for our homes." Percy looked uneasy. "Uh, things have changed a lot over the thousand years you've been down here."

"Nonsense." Hagno insisted. "Pan wouldn't let the wild be tainted. Farewell!" Percy looked uneasy still as Hagno shimmered away. "What?" I asked. Percy looked at me. "Nothing." he murmured. Then he turned towards the two exits we had. He waited for a moment, then pointed to a small tunnel that had not been here before, "That one is where I definitely do not want to go, so it's the right way to go!" Both Piper and I smiled as we started off to free Nico di Angelo.

**Hi? I CAN EXPLAIN! I WAS MOVING AND STUFF HAPPENED AND I WAS READING AND NOT WRITING AND THIS IS BACKFIRING BUT I EXPLAINED SO OK! I wrote this and I hope you like it! JIIIIIPEEEEER! Usually I'm not the biggest fan, I mean I like it but I love Percabeth soooooooo much more but this happened and it seemed right :I Yeah I did some stuff, and I made it extra long just for you guys! If anybody can guess what memory Percy was using you get free donuts!**

**Blackjack: Donuts? OOH OOH was it the time when boss was mphf mmmm feez arr goo! (translation: These are good!)**

**Blackjack! Don't tell them! Eat those donuts. How the heck did you get in here?**

**Blackjack: I fuse mm durnot prwrsh. (Translation: I used my donut powers.)**

**...Okay... that actually kind of makes sense...**

**Blackjack: ^^ Ooh boston creme! And choclate glaze! And OH MY SWEET GRANDSIRE'S FAVORITE FEATHER IS THAT HAY FLAVOR! EET ISH! UR MUR GURSH YUR MUR FARVT HURMN AFER BOSH! CRN IR CRM MRE? (Translation: IT IS! OH MY GOSH YOU'RE MY FAVORITE HUMAN AFTER BOSS! CAN I COME MORE?)**

**Yes Blackjack, as long as you keep this a secret from Percy. I'll give you all the Hay donuts you want. And Boston Creme. And you can't tell any other pegasi either.**

**Blackjack: Deal.**

**Oh and by the way you're my favorite pegasus EVER! Can I have you're autograph?**

**Blackjack: Sure!**

**Oh, and you can help me say goodbye to all the readers!**

**Blackjack:Whaaaa?**

**There are people who see this as words and read it for entertainment. It's actually fun! Sometimes not for you guys, but still! **

**Blackjack: ... *under breath* She gave me hay donuts... and she'll give me more...**

**Bye Guys!**

**Blackjack: Goodbye weird people!**

**~CHBNewRomeHogwartsBerk&amp;Blackjack~**


	12. WeAllLiveInAYellowSubmarineTheItsyBitsy

**Hey guys! Uh, this chapter is dedicated to the guest reviewer Siren Mermaid, who inspired me to get off my butt and write! You really touched me! Your reviews made me really happy! I've literally been working for the past two days to get this out. I was originally going to make this longer, but I need MoA to get it done :( Buuuuut, I did get you an extra extra long chapter!**

**You guys: YAAAAAAY!**

**Thanks! Uh, I'm going to let you read now...**

**You guys:_THAT"S OUR FAVORITE THING TO DO! HOW DID YOU KNOW? ARE YOU TELEPATHIC?_**

**Nope, just a fangirl.**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Peter Johnson or H20**

_Jason's P.O.V._

Percy and I sat in Piper's cabin as she explained about the mermaid stuff. She explained how she got it, in a place called a moonpool, how if she was exposed to the full moon she would go kind of crazy and blank out, that she had powers over water, and that every time she touched water she would grow a tail after ten seconds. This was crazy. The rest of the crew was still gathered around Nico di Angelo.

I didn't know what to think of him. Apparently he came from the same time period as Hazel, trapped in a creepy hotel in which no time passed. I couldn't see how they were related. Nico was deathly pale, with black hair and dark, creepy eyes. He radiated death. Hazel was warm and happy. Nico seemed to be more… comfortable, if not happy when she was around. Apparently he found her wandering around the Underworld and gave her a second chance at life.

Percy trusted him completely and seemed sad when he saw the scrawny and pale form. I tuned back into the conversation. "We should totally get out there tonight." Percy said, looking excited. Piper looked nervous. "I don't know…" "What?" I asked. Percy bounced up and down a little bit. "I want to go swimming. And I want Piper to come!"

If it were any other guy, I would have said no immediately. But this was Percy, my cousin… who already had a girlfriend who he loved.*** **I still hesitated for a moment. "... Okay. Sounds good. But I want to come with you sometime. I'll get some scuba gear from Leo or something." Wait. I wanted to _go? Swimming_? In a place where I was definitely-not-supposed-to-go-alien-territory?

But it was Piper. Aphrodite would probably kill Poseidon if he did anything bad. You know, if he wasn't immortal and stuff. But she could still make some pretty bad stuff happen if he messed with her daughter and her boyfriend. Piper looked substantially happier. "Okay then. Don't you have guard tomorrow night?" She asked me. "Yeah. I think tonight's Hedge."

Hazel had suggested a board where everyone got guard duty. We did it… but some of us- mainly Percy, Leo, and Hedge- had started gambling for spots during the day shift. Not like terrible gambling, but like 'let's play monopoly' which turns into 'whoever goes bankrupt first or loses the game has guard duty for the next three nights' so the at first neat chart was now a mess of cross outs and names squeezed in-except for the squares the girls had. Mostly. So, my scheduled shift had been a week ago, but someone had bumped it to tomorrow as the result of a lost bet.

"Yeah. So, tomorrow it is." I still wasn't entirely sure about this. I had a feeling that something bad was going to happen. Percy stood up. "Well, i'm going to talk to Neeks." This was apparently a nickname that both Percy and Thalia called Nico. What was up with Greeks and nicknames? They had even nicknamed me! Though it was nice to be more relaxed and free for once… Percy walked out, leaving Piper and I in an awkward silence. "So, what do you think of Nico?" I asked finally. Piper seemed glad to finally have a safe topic.

"Well, he's kind of strange. Really… dark. And cold." I nodded. "Nothing like Hazel. It's hard to imagine that they're related." "Well, I guess it's because they're only half-siblings. Though i've heard that Pluto is really pale." I smiled. "Well, I guess we better figure out what they're doing. Who knows, Leo might be out of control again. They would really need you then." Piper mock glared at me. "I don't get paid enough for this. The only reason you brought me on this quest is because you needed seven and you needed someone to control him!" Then we walked out to see what was happening.

_Jason's P.O.V._

I still wasn't sure about this. Percy, Piper, and I stood on the deck of the _Argo II_. "Ok, let's go." Piper said. "So, I guess i'll see you in an hour." I said. Percy was perched on the ship's railing. "Let's go!" he jumped overboard. Piper gave me a quick peck on the cheek, then jumped ship too. She resurfaced and waved. "Bye!" I waved back with a smile. Then she dove underwater, and I caught a glimpse of a golden fin. I settled back for guard duty. Hopefully, my suspicions were incorrect.

_Piper's P.O.V._

I jumped over the side of the _Argo II _and free fell for a moment. I hit the water, and it swallowed me into its soft embrace. The familiar tingling of my transformation engulfed me, and then I swam up to the surface and waved to Jason. Then I dove, flipping my tail into the air. Percy was waiting for me. "Cool." he said. I smiled and swam forward.

He followed. "So, you've been doing this a lot?" I turned and looked at him. "Oh. can't talk underwater?" I rolled my eyes at him as if to say 'duh'. I suddenly realized where we could go… but I was reluctant. _Whatever, _I thought. _Nothing can happen tonight. _I motioned for Percy to follow me. "Where are we going?" I didn't even bother stopping.

"Right. Will it take long? You're swimming pretty slow." In answer, I kicked my tail into high gear and left him in a cloud of bubbles. It took him a minute to catch up. "I take back what I just said." I searched for an entryway. _There's gotta be one around here _somewhere. I thought. "How fast can you go? Can you breath underwater?" Percy kept talking and talking.

_If he doesn't shut it i'm gonna- _"What? Charmspeak me? I thought you couldn't speak underwater." I whirled around in shock. _Did he just hear me!?_ "Why do you keep talking about me as if i'm not here?" Percy could talk to sea animals. 'Real' or mythical. Did I fall into the mythical category? "_Percy?" _I asked tentatively. "_Can you _hear _me?!" _"Well yeah, I mean you're coming in loud and clea- oh. Oh. That is _so cool_! I can hear your thoughts! Like dolphins! Or Rainbow! Or Blackjack! Well probably not Blackjack 'cause he's a horse but still."

"_Rainbow?" _I thought in his general direction. "Hippokamp. Old friend of me, Tyson, and Annabeth. I mean, Tyson, Annabeth, and I. He helped me find Bessie!" "_Bessie?" _"He's-" "_Nevermind." _My lungs started to complain. Percy followed me to the surface. I looked back and forth carefully for any boat bottoms, just in case a local fisherman wanted to do some night fishing.

I was pretty sure the mist didn't cover mermaids. At least my kind. Probably not in Hecate's contract. I didn't see any, so I surfaced. Percy followed. I took a breath of the clean night air. "That's weird." I said. "What?" "That you can hear me. It's strange. I've never really talked to anybody underwater. Then again, nobody really knew about this." I motioned to my tail. _Any non-mers or dolphins anyways. Or fish._

I was careful to keep my thoughts inside my head. "What time is it?" I asked. "Uh, 10:30" "Good. I want to show you a place." I dove underwater. "What place?" "Where?" I kept my thoughts carefully contained inside my head. I idly wondered if I could still talk to him out of the water like that. That would be so creepy for him to hear my thoughts if I was near him and I didn't shield myself.

I mean, he was a nice guy, but what if he found out about Kelly and Violet? As far as he knew, I was the only mermaid of my kind. I wasn't putting their tails in danger if I could help it. They should only have to show their tails to who they wanted. I had kind of skirted the full details of how moonpools worked, because I didn't want them doing anything stupid. I didn't completely trust Percy not to accidentally push Jason into a moonpool during a full moon just because they went to see what it looked like. _There!_

I darted to the left and into a tunnel. Percy followed with trepidation. The tunnel widened ahead, and I swam upwards, and my head broke the surface of the moonpool. It was a circular-square shape set into a bluff. The roundish opening overhead spilled silver moonlight onto the sand and water. I sat on the ledge poking out into the pool and waited.

Percy's head popped up a moment later. "Whoa." He breathed out. "What is this place?" I swished my tail in the water. "A moonpool." His expression was immediately alarmed. "What? But I thought moonpools turned you into mers!" He looked down at his legs uncertainly as he climbed out. I laughed. "Only at… special times." I said. The look of relief on his face was priceless. "So, like… midnight on every third Tuesday?" I had pulled myself out of the water onto the sand. "Not quite." "...What are you doing?" I clenched my fist over my tail. "Drying off." The familiar stinging-steaming feeling washed over me before the tingle of my transformation. I stood up, brushing sand off my shorts. Percy was staring at me.

"What?" I said. "That is so weird. But also cool. I've never really seen any other demigod control water or anything…" He ended awkwardly. Of course he had never seen another demigod control water. He was the only living son of Poseidon. I shuffled my feet. "It came with the tail." I said. "Yeah." We stood in silence. I cast about for something to say. _Ask about camp? No… Quests? DEFINITE no… Nico di Angelo? _That seemed like a good idea. Suddenly I realized I hadn't concentrated on keeping my thoughts inside my head.

I quickly looked up at Percy. He was looking at the stars through the opening in the roof. I decided to test something. "_Percy?" _No reaction. "_Per-cy." _Not a sound. "_PERCY!" _I yelled mentally. He finally looked at me. "Why are you looking at me like that?" I immediately looked away. "Just testing something. Apparently I can't talk to you out of water."

"Try again." I concentrated my thoughts on Percy. About the stories I had heard at camp. What Annabeth had told me. What I myself had learned after meeting him. "_Percy? Can you hear me?" _Nothing. "_PERCY!" _He didn't even twitch. "_PEEEERCYYYYYYYYYY!" _I yelled as loud as I could with my thoughts. I shrugged at him. "Nope. Can't hear you." Percy said.

This relieved me. I wouldn't accidentally spill anything on the _Argo II_. Percy looked at his watch. "Snap! It's 11:00!" I jumped. "Come on!" Percy yelled. He was already in the pool. I dove in after him and we sped down the tunnel and through the sea towards the _Argo II. _When we got there, Percy went up a water spout **to get on deck.

I dove down towards the bottom of the sea. "_Where are you going?" _I heard him say. In response, I turned myself towards the sky and pumped my tail as hard as I could. I leaped out of the water and landed with a thunk on the deck. "Whoa!" Percy and Jason yelled at the same time. I clenched my fist and dried myself off. Just as I stood up, Hedge came thundering up the stairs with his club in hand.

"WHAZZ GOIN' ON HERE?" He yelled drunkenly. He looked as if we had just woken him up. "Nothing Coach. I just slipped." He grumbled. "WELL NEXT TIME, FALL MORE QUIETLY!" I stifled a giggle. "Sorry Coach. You should go back to sleep." I slipped a little charmspeak into my words. "Yeah. G'night." He said, then lumbered back down the stairs. "Phew!" Percy said.

"What took you guys so long?" Jason asked, stifling a yawn. "We didn't realize how long we were under. It was only until Percy checked his watch that we realized." I said. Suddenly, a wave of tiredness overtook me, and I yawned. In response, Percy and Jason yawned, which made me yawn, which made them yawn, until I finally looked away. "I'm going to bed." I said. "Night." said Percy, already heading down the stairs. "Goodnight." said Jason. I kissed him goodnight and headed into my cabin, where I collapsed onto my bed. Almost as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was asleep.

*** Sorry about him being OOC here... he's getting jealous! Aphrodite is proud!**

**** Percy is an itsy bitsy spider! The itsy-bitsy Percy went up the water spout... (You know, the kid's song?)**

**Soooooo... next time will be... SHRIMPZILLA! I just need MoA for reference so I don't totally mess it up. I always hate that, so I assume you will too. My little sister is telling me to "Watch muffets, no, no," and taking my hands away from the keyboard. (Muffets is Muppets) So, See you next time,**

**~CHBNewRomeHogwartsBerk~**


	13. I lied to you EXTRA EXTRA EXTRA LONG!

**Hi guys! What is this? Me updating on a Saturday? Again it was Siren Mermaid who motivated me to get off my lazy butt and write. Or is it get on my active butt and write? 'Cause you need to sit down to write? Nevermind. Mako Girly Girl, i'm a big sis too, and i'm happy that I made you and Siren Mermaid happy! I hope you enjoy this extra extra extra extra extra long chapter. Also... I lied! This chapter is a full moon. Shrimpzilla will (probably) be next chapter. A lot of people have been asking me to have someone fall in the moonpool, and my only response is that it might happen and it might not happen. I just roll with whatever my brain gives me. Well, I have only one thing to say to you now... (After this short disclaimer break!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothin' you recognize! To be clear, I don't own:**

**Percy Jackson**

**H2O: Just Add Water**

**Apples to Apples**

**Monopoly**

**This story is made possible by readers like you. Thank you. (Totally just stole that from PBS. XD )**

_**Enjoy**_

* * *

_**Jason's P.O.V.**_

I stumbled down the stairs at dawn, after Frank took over. I walked into the dining hall to see Nico di Angelo sitting, staring at the video feed of Camp Half-Blood on the walls. "Hi." I said, yawning. Nico started. He looked at me with his dark eyes and a chill ran down my spine. "Oh. Hi." He looked at the video screens again, which showed a sleeping camp, dark and quiet, peaceful.

The U of cabins was lit by softly glowing braziers, and a nearly full moon shone down on the woods and hills. As I sat down to a plate of eggs, I remembered he had lived there for a winter, before he disappeared. He had fought during the Titan War, with his father, Hades, helping in the final push against Saturn's- Kronos's- forces.

"Do you miss it?" "What?" I motioned towards the video screens. "Camp." He seemed uneasy. "I guess. The people were nice enough. You know, before…" he trailed off. I could guess it was after everyone found out that he was a son of Hades. I swallowed a mouthful of eggs. I stood up and cleaned up the plate. "Well, uh… have a good day." I walked out, into my cabin. I fell onto my bunk and was out like a light.

* * *

_**Piper's P.O.V.**_

My alarm went off, and I rolled over. Light shone in my eyes. I slowly opened my eyes and yawned. I rolled over to see that it was 7:30 A.M. I rolled over and put my feet on the floor. I went to go out of the door, and saw a note that I had written myself last night. **Full Moon Tonight! **I groaned, and saw the note I had written underneath it. **Ask Leo for black tarp or garbage bag.**

I walked out the door, and into the dining hall. Nico di Angelo, Percy, Annabeth, Leo, and Hazel sat around the table. I walked over to Leo. "Hey, do you have any black cloth or anything?" He looked up from his breakfast. "What? Why?" I racked my brain for a good response. "It's just really bright in the mornings and it shines straight in my eyes, and so I was wondering if I could get something to cover the windows.

"Hm… he chewed what looked like a breakfast burrito topped with Fonzies. He ate so many of those, he was going to die early of a heart attack, or live forever because of all the preservatives. "Well, i'm sure I have something in here. I can get something, probably tonight." I sighed with relief on the inside. "Yeah, that's great. Thanks." I left him to his food.

I grabbed some toast and a banana. I needed to talk to Percy and Jason. Percy was here, but I couldn't tell him with everybody else around. And Jason was probably sleeping. I would tell them later, when we had a second. I could feel eyes on me. I looked up and saw Nico di Angelo. His eyes instantly flicked away from mine. I finished my banana and decided to go for a swim. Hopefully when I got back, I would be able to pull Percy and Jason aside. I slipped past Frank, who was talking to Hazel, who had gotten him breakfast. I hopped the railing and fell into the water.

* * *

_**Jason's P.O.V.**_

I woke up slowly, to warm, buttery sunlight falling across my back. I soaked in the sunlight before rolling out of bed and throwing on a new t-shirt. I walked out of my cabin, grabbed a bagel from the dining hall, and went up the stairs to stand in the sun. I leaned against the railing, munching on my bagel. "Hey." I looked up to see Piper perched on the railing, legs dangling over open air.

"Hi, Pipes." She swung her legs over the railing. "So, remember that thing I told you guys about the moon?" "Yeah." "Well, the full moon's tonight. So i'll be in my cabin tonight. Tell Percy later." "Okay." I ripped the bottom of my bagel in half and offered her a piece. Yeah, I was a romantic guy. Sharing half a bagel in the sun on a trip to defeat a primordial goddess. Everybody's dream vacation. Let's just hope it turned out well.

* * *

_**Piper's P.O.V.**_

Leo had gotten me the curtains, and I was tacking them around my porthole with thumbtacks. The moon was rising at 8:00, and it was now 7:30. I had enough time to grab a quick dinner and then I could come back and read a book and then go to bed. Hopefully the night would pass uneventfully. I ate some salad and mac &amp; cheese for dinner. I had settled down with my book and it was 7:48.

I read for about an hour when I heard something out in the hall. I glanced up for a second, and then went back to reading. The main character was on a quest to cure their sister who had a terrible disease. She was about to defeat a terrible giant when my door burst open. Percy stood there, Jason behind him. "-to tell you that- oh. Uh, hi, Piper. We were just going." He started dragging Percy out.

"But I need to ask her about-" his arm hit the wall, and a loose tack fell out of the wall. The curtain on the porthole shifted and a beam of moonlight fell onto the wall. My eyes shifted towards it. Percy's voice fell into the background. My eyes shifted towards the gap in the curtain. I could see the moon through it. The moon… the moon wanted me to follow it. To… go to a moonpool… that would be comfortable, more comfortable than this creaky ship…

* * *

_**Jason's P.O.V.**_

I walked downstairs and Percy almost ran straight into me. "Hey, do you know where Piper is?" I blinked at him. "Uh, yeah, she's in her cabin but-" "Great!" He started walking over there.

"Dude, no! I forgot, I was supposed to tell you that-" the door was open and Piper was staring at us. "Oh, hi Piper. We were just going." I should probably get Percy out. I started dragging him out the door. "But I need to ask her about-" His arm had hit the wall, and a beam of moonlight now shone through the window. Piper got up from her chair and moved towards us.

Her eyes were glazed. Percy had trailed off. "Piper?" I asked. "Are you okay?" "Of course, silly!" That didn't sound like Piper. "Uh… what?" Percy asked. "I was trying to tell you, it's a full moon!" Percy's eyebrows scrunched up. "Full moon? What's that got to do- oh." His eyes widened. "Oh. The crazy thing?" I nodded. I suddenly noticed we were alone in the hallway. "Wait, where's Piper?"

* * *

_**Leo's P.O.V.**_

I was bored. And when I was bored, it was never a good thing. I was just too awesome to be bored! I decided to go find someone to play a friendly game with. I walked up the stairs to find Percy and Jason about to rush up to the deck. "Hey, Percy!" I said. Jason and Percy exchanged a frantic glance. "Hey, Leo. What's up?"

Percy turned, hands in his pockets. Jason stood awkwardly behind him. "Wanna play some Monopoly? Or Apples to Apples?" "Nah. I think Frank might want to though. He mentioned something about being bored." He shrugged. "Really?" Maybe I could finally get him to bet! Not that I would _ever _want to corrupt someone…

"Thanks. See ya around." I turned, and instantly heard two pairs of feet racing up the stairs. Where were they going so fast? Meh, I didn't care. I was going to corrupt- I mean _enlighten_ Frank. Now to find him…

* * *

_**Jason's P.O.V.**_

We luckily got away from Leo. Piper was standing by the railing at the stern of the ship. She was staring up at the moon. "Piper?" Her head turned. "Jacey! Oh, and Perce!" Percy snickered. "Jacey?" I glared at him. "Oh, like Perce is much better." Piper turned back towards the moon. "Do you want to go swimming?" "Piper, uh, how about we go back to your cabin?" She frowned. "Why? I wanna go swimming!" She stomped her foot. "Uh, well, isn't it chilly out here?" Percy said. "I'm not cold."

"Well how about we go get a jacket, and then we can come back?" I said. "I'm not _cold_." I moved towards her. "We'll just come straight back out after." I started pulling her towards the stairway. "Noooooooooooooooooooo!" It was as if every muscle in her body had turned to jelly as she melted to the floor. I tried to pull her up, but she was dead weight.

Percy tried to help, but it was like trying to hold onto water. The entire time, she was wailing like a cat. "Nooooooo. I don't wanna go downstairs. I wanna go SWIMMING!" We finally let go, and turned away. "How are we going to get her downstairs?" I asked. "I don't know. If she keeps yelling, everyone else will come up here and want to know what's happening."

Suddenly we heard a giggle, and then a splash. "Oh, no." I groaned. She was in the water. "Come on!" Before I knew what was happening, Percy was dragging me over the railing and into the water. "He-" I got a mouthful of salt water. I coughed. Then I realized I was sitting in a bubble. "Really?" I said. "What?" Percy asked from outside. I sighed. "Come on, let's go." I willed the air in the bubble forward, and it pulled me along with it. I could see golden scales flashing through the dark water.

Percy followed. "She's over there!" I went faster. Suddenly, the scales disappeared in a trail of bubbles. "Whoa…" Percy sped past. "We're gonna lose her!" We followed the trail of bubbles until they disappeared into a cave. We followed her in, and clambered out of the pool we found ourselves in. "Where did she go?" I asked. "Percy, Jason, you made it!" We turned around to see Piper in the pool we had just climbed out of. An opening in the ceiling spilled moonlight into the water, and it began to bubble.

"Whoa. The water is weird." I glanced questioningly at him. "It feels like it's like- I don't know, but not something we want to be in. If you want to stay the way you are." Was the water going to make us fish or something? Oh. "Percy. I'm guessing this is a moonpool. I think it was in one of these places Piper got her tail." His eyes widened.

"That makes sense. There were no fish in here, almost like they knew to stay away…" "Ja-son. Won't you join me?" Piper looked at me with glazed over eyes. "Uh, no, I think the water's too cold for me, thanks though." I did _not_ want to get in that pool. "No, it's fine. Come on, just dip your toes in?" I moved forwards a little bit, but Percy grabbed my arm and shook his head.

"Uh, no, really, i'm fine. How about you come out?" She giggled. "Why would I do that? How about instead… you come in." The water suddenly burst up and formed a tendril which grabbed my ankle. I yelled as it pulled me towards the pool, knocking me over. Percy grabbed my arms. "What's going on?" I asked him. "I think she's doing it! I can't control the water!" Piper called to him, "Let go, Percy. Jason just wants to take a little swim." Percy's grip slackened for a second, and I was pulled a foot towards the pool.

"Gah!" He started and grabbed me. It was like a tug-of-war, with me as the rope. As Percy slowly dragged me away from the pool, the tendril of water's grip got stronger. Percy lost his footing for a second, and we slid forward about one and a half feet before he resisted again. I felt like I was going to be torn in half. The water stopped boiling, and Piper looked up.

The tendril loosened, and Percy and I fell back. I spotted a tunnel and pulled him along with me as I dove into it. "NOOOOOOOOOO!" I heard Piper scream. We fell down a natural staircase and ended up in a room with a sandy floor. There was no way out except for a narrow slide-like tunnel that led into here that looked to slippery to climb up and too small to fly up. We flopped on the floor.

"Thanks." I said. "It's okay. I don't really want my cousin to become half-fish." I shuddered. "Your dad would probably kill me." Percy laughed. "Nah. He's cool. If I was half-bird though… I would be dead within the first five minutes. We laughed. We realized how tired we were, and fell asleep pretty quickly.

* * *

I woke up in the morning to sunlight in my face. I groaned and flipped an arm over my eyes. There. That was better. My bed was soft- wait. Why was my hand gritty? I bolted upright, expecting to find a prank pulled by Leo, but found myself in a sandy chamber with Percy nearby. I hissed in pain when my shoulders and back protested my awakening.

I remembered the tug-of-war from last night. I reached over and shoved Percy. He grumbled and rolled over, then shot up when I said, "Wake up, sandy." He had sand on half of his face, and it was all up in his hair. I probably didn't look much better. "Whaaat?" he moaned. "Remember last night?" His eyes widened. He listened for a moment, sleepiness forgotten.

"I can't hear her. Do you wanna…?" He trailed off. I shrugged. "Might as well." We inched into the moonpool cautiously. Piper was asleep in the water, tail stretched out, head pillowed on her arms, which lay on a ledge poking out of the water. Her hair splayed out to her left, and her face pointed towards us. She looked so peaceful.

"Should we wake her up?" whispered Percy. I glanced up and saw blue sky through the opening in the ceiling. In response, I squatted next to the pool and gently shook Piper's shoulder. "Piper. Piiiper." I softly called. She groaned. "F've m're m'nits." The childish tone from last night had washed out of her voice. I took that as a good sign. "Piper." I said more insistently. Her eyes opened, and though they were bleary, when she met my eyes they weren't glazed over. She took in my sandy hair, Percy's sandy face, and then where we were.

She jolted up, and I nearly fell over backwards. She spun in the water. "Oh, _no_." She said. "It happened _again?" _She re-registered us. "Did anybody fall in last night?" Percy and I glanced at each other. This was _definitely _Piper. "Well, no, but you _did_ try to pull him in." Percy motioned to me. I winced and rubbed my shoulder. She looked relieved and guilty at the same time.

"Sorry. What time is it?" Percy checked his watch. "7:30ish." "We better get back. You can tell me what happened when we get there." She saw us hesitate at the edge of the pool. "The water's safe now. Come on!" She dove in, flipping her fin and splashing us. Percy and I followed, hoping we would never have to deal with this again… but then again, demigods always have the worst of luck… right?

**Or do they have the best of luck? The best of good luck and the best of bad luck. (The best of bad luck is really bad luck. Obvi. (My little sister loves Barbie Life in the Dreamhouse...)) Poor Jason. First a brick has a crush on him and now he's a tug-of-war rope. (I DON'T SHIP JASON AND BRICKS! IT WAS JUST A JOKE!) Well, bye! See you next time! Please review!**

**~CHBNewRomeHogwartsBerk~**


	14. Release The SHRIMPZILLA!(Also,fpat)

Release The SHRIMPZILLA! (Also,fpat)

That is, Fish People and Tails

**Mwahahahahaha! Hi guys! And you didn't _really _think I was going to make Jason a merman, did you? And, **GiraffesplayCello **(hope I wrote that write) I'm glad your SO! Or is it SOOK! Or is it SOK! Or SOCK! NOBODY KNOOOOOOOOOOOWS! And, guys, I STILL DON'T KNOW IF THEY'RE GOING TO BE MERMAIDS OR NOT! I DON'T (read: never) REALLY KNOW WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN IN A CHAPTER BESIDES A VAGUE OUTLINE! My brain just tells me what to write. Hope you like it! Also, IT WAS MA BIRTHDAY RECENTLY! YAAAAAAY! Let's just say I'm between 10 and 20 years old. For safety purposes. Anyways, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimy: (in monotone) I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or H2O: Just Add Water. All rights belong to Rick Riordan and Nickelodian, respectivley.**

_Piper's P.O.V._

The boys explained what happened to me in the moonpool last night in my cabin. Luckily we had gotten back before anyone had figured out we were gone. When they got to the tug-of-war part, I winced.

"Sorry, Jason." He scratched the back of his head. "No big deal." Percy finished the story- "And then we woke you up and we came back here and…. yeah…" I sighed. "Well, we won't have to deal with this for a month and after that we'll be done with this and…" I trailed off. Either we would defeat Gaea and live, or we could defeat Gaea and die, or we could lose to Gaea and survive, but we would die three out of the four times.

Not very good odds. Jason stood up. "I'm going to go take a shower." That was a good idea. The ocean water had partially washed away the sand, but now there was salt in it too. Percy wandered off to find food, and I grabbed a bagel from the dining hall and snuggled into my covers to read my book for a few hours. It was something Annabeth had lent me, a copy of the Odyssey written in it's original Ancient Greek.

It was pretty interesting, if a little thick. At first, I had struggled through the Ancient Greek writing, but I was getting more fluent. At about 2:00, Annabeth knocked on my door. "Hey. Whatcha doin'?" I looked up from my book. My friend was standing in my cabin holding two plates of food, both with a burger and fries, one being a veggie burger and the other a normal cheeseburger. "Just reading."

She smiled. "I thought I'd bring you some food." I gratefully accepted the veggie burger and fries. "Thanks. Just reading about Nobody." Annabeth smiled. "I was Nobody once. So was Percy." I looked at her, surprised. "Really?" Annabeth nodded. "My second quest. To the Sea of Monsters. Technically I wasn't supposed to go, but Percy was determined. Good thing too…"

I must have looked confused, because Annabeth then decided to tell me the entire story. I laughed at the thought of Grover in a wedding dress, and when she had finished, I told her some funny tidbits from my quest with Jason and Leo.

She then proceeded to regale me with Percy's greatest Seaweed Brain moments, and then Hazel ended up wandering in, and shared more on her, Frank, and Percy's trip to Alaska, and that dissolved into trading stories that were funny and weird, each trying to top the other.

About 5 hours later, we decided to go to dinner. Sometime over the course of the day, we had switched from sailing to flying. We were still trading stories. "So remember when Percy got kicked in the head by Blackjack? So Blackjack sneaks up _so quietly _for an animal with _hooves_! And I was like 'You won't kill him, you'll just knock him out.' And the eiledon possessing Percy was all like 'Whaaaa?' because he was about to kill Jason, and you should have seen his face! And then Blackjack kicks him in the head and he looks like one of those cartoon characters who just got hit on the head. It was _hilarious_!" I said.

"Oh, that's nothing. You should have seen his face during his first summer at camp when he got attacked by a hellhound during capture-the-flag! His _face_! He's like: 'What's that growling? Omigosh, big scary black thing! Oh, snap, it's jumping and it's got claws and teeth!' And then he gets slashed in the chest and falls into the stream and he's like 'OMG that hurts. Am I dead?' But then he was fine." Annabeth said. We all laughed. The boys looked at us as we walked in. "What are you talking about?" Leo asked. Annabeth replied.

"Oh, just talking. I just told them what Percy looked like the first time he was attacked by a hellhound." Percy grinned. "Oh, I remember that! That was when I got claimed! I broke Clarisse's electric spear then!" Hazel spoke up. "Remember 'Team Leo'?" Annabeth nodded. "Yeah, you and Leo came back from the lake and Leo had 'Hot Stuff' and 'Team Leo' written all over him. We never heard that story…" Leo looked horrified.

"How could we have forgotten?!" He then launched into an exact rendition of what had happened. You know, with the occasional, "Leo, that didn't happen." From Hazel. This turned into a huge trade-off of stories.

Eventually, at about 9 o'clock, we slowed down. I yawned. "I think I'm gonna go to bed." Hazel nodded in agreement. "Me too." Everyone murmured agreement. "So, we're sailing tonight, right?" Leo said, rubbing his eyes.

"Yep." Coach hefted his bat. "Any monsters show up, I'll whack 'em to the moon!" Leo nodded sleepily. "You do that. I'll bring the ship down." He got up and left the dining hall. We all dispersed to our cabins. A few moments later, the ship descended, and then with a slapping noise and a wave of water, we set down in the ocean. A few minutes later, I was fast asleep.

* * *

I woke to alarm bells. The ship rocked in the turbulent water. I threw on some normal clothes and rushed into the hallway. It was a madhouse. "What's happening?" I yelled to Annabeth. She shrugged and followed Percy, Jason, and Frank who were charging up the stairs. I heard Percy yell, "What's going- Gah! Shrimpzilla!" I tried to see what was going on, but all I saw was a flash of pink and the deck as the ship was rammed and I went tumbling towards the starboard railing and went overboard along with Jason and Annabeth.

As I stumbled to my feet, I finally saw what was attacking the ship and what Percy had so aptly dubbed 'Shrimpzilla'. It was the length of the _Argo II _and looked like a gigantic pink shrimp/cockroach hybrid.

I managed to take this all in before a wave of water came rushing towards me, only to divert itself midway. I looked around and saw Percy flash a quick grin at me before turning his attention back to the pink monolith alongside our ship. I internally sighed with relief. I wouldn't be much use with a tail. Annabeth pulled herself up with one of the rail shields.

"How did it get so close?" she shouted. "I don't know!" Coach Hedge yelled. "I'm stupid!" Leo yelled. "Stupid, stupid! I forgot the sonar!" Before anyone could reply, the monsters tendrils lashed across the deck. Percy was smashed in the chest and knocked down the stairs by one, and I was dragged, screaming, by my legs towards the railing.

"Nose-hair attack!" Yelled Coach Hedge. He slammed tentacles with his baseball bat, but it just bounced off them. Jason and Annabeth were busy with their own tentacles, and Frank tried to find a weak spot in Shrimpzilla's shell, which only seemed to anger it more. "Hazel! That box! Open it!" I heard Leo yell as I was pulled into the air.

Luckily the monster's slimy snot didn't seem to trigger my transformation, but I had bigger problems. I was dangling over the monster now, being lashed back and forth. It seemed too preoccupied with everyone on the ship to eat me. Yet. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Frank get slammed overboard by a tentacle. Hazel screamed, and I saw a faint toxic green glow.

I saw Leo and Hazel get raised by a tentacle to join me. Now that they were closer, I could see Leo holding a glass vial full of a glowing green substance. Then Leo pressed his hand to the tentacle and I saw a flash of white-hot fire before the monster bellowed, shuddered, and I fell as I was released.

I saw water below me, and I saw two forms slightly beneath me, and then two dark shapes in the inky black water. My vision flickered as a tingling sensation came over me, stopped when the point of a knife held by a man who had a pallid face, the color of lima beans. I found I could breathe, right before I fell unconscious.

* * *

I woke up thinking I was dead, because I felt like I was floating. My eyes slowly adjusted to dim light, at which point I realized I was in a cave with a floor covered in sea urchins and a roof covered with phosphorent moss. I drifted upright and saw Leo and Frank. "Hey, Beauty Queen!" Leo said, beaming at me. "Where are we?" I asked. My voice had a strange reverb to it.

The entrance to the cave was an abalone shell inlaid with pearl, rose, and turquoise. "Underwater somewhere, I think." I jerked and looked down. I was confronted by two legs ending in two feet. I wiggled my toes to make sure I wasn't hallucinating, and I really _did _have legs instead of a tail. "What? How?" Luckily, Leo didn't know what I was asking.

"Are you breathing underwater? There's some kind of clever magic that gives us a thin layer of replenishing oxygen which lets us breathe and stay dry." _Dry. _I was _dry. _I only got my tail when wet. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Okay…" Frank spoke up. "Did you see anything that happened?" I shook my head. "There was this weird guy who poked me in the head with a dagger…" "The fish-horse guys. They took us and Hazel. They already took her away." I looked at him. "What?" Leo shrugged. Suddenly, the shell door rolled open. Three people stood in the doorway. _People _was a relative term. One was a thin man with a scraggly beard, with green skin. The second guy was muscular and huge, with blue skin instead of green, and a globe of frizzy blue-black hair.

The third wasn't even a guy. She was a teenager about my age with turquoise skin and dark black hair which rippled in an invisible current. They all had one thing in common. From the waist down, they had blue-green horse legs which morphed into long fish tails of the same color. "I am Bythos." said the green man. "I will interrogate Frank Zhang." Why did you capture us?" Leo asked. "Where's Hazel?"

The man's eyes narrowed. "You, Leo Valdez, will go with my brother." "Your brother?" "Yes. Try not to make Aphros mad." I assumed Aphros was the gigantic guy. He then turned to me. "And you, Piper McLean, will go with my uncle's-friend's-cousin's-fifth-cousin-twice-removed, Arianna." They must have kept _really _good records. I awkwardly swam up to her, and we started down a path stretching away from the cave.

I wasn't used to swimming without my tail. "Come. Let us talk." Arianna said. I heard Leo ask Aphros, "Is that why they named you Aphros? Because of the hair?" I mentally face-palmed. Only Leo would ask such a spur-of-the-moment question. Okay, maybe Percy, judging by the things Annabeth had told me. We swam between tall yellow-green plants, with a dot of pale white high above that must have been the sun. Eventually, we emerged into a beautiful underwater garden, with multi colored anemones and coral making beautiful colors.

"Oh!" I said. "Come. Tell me your story." Arianna swam over to a bench and sat, patting the section beside her. I settled down and awkwardly started with my childhood and my dad's acting career. I talked about how I had become a mermaid, and slowly eased into the telling of my story. I talked about stealing things for attention, and then camp, and then finally the quest.

After I was done, I sat for a moment. Arianna simply said, "I believe you." I looked up, having half forgotten I had an audience, and found she had woven a daisy chain with anemones. "Your tail…" she said, placing it on my head as a sort of crown, "Is both a blessing and a curse. Use it well, and do not become bitter, for that is the path to sorrow.

You should tell your friends about it." I shifted uncomfortably. "I don't know, I mean, what would they think?" She smiled and brushed a piece of hair out of my face. "Your friends Percy and Jason took it well, did they not? Wait until the time is right." I smiled, and hugged her impulsively.

"Thank you." I said. "You are most welcome. I remember once, when I was a little bit younger, I kept a secret from my friends. It was a trivial thing, but I thought they would be upset. When they found out, we all laughed about how silly the whole thing was." She proceeded to tell me all about how she distanced herself from her friends, and how good it felt to finally tell them.

Then she told me about one of the bullies in her school, and how he had been humiliated after a competition with one of his often picked on victims. He had turned around in the end, but we laughed about it. We swam up to Frank, Leo, and Hazel after trading phone numbers. "Doesn't that attract monsters?" I asked. "We have special coverage, but it was a one-time-only special offer. They don't offer it anymore, but it still works when people call us." "Bye!" I called, waving, as I joined my friends. I turned to Bythos, as he started to talk.

He gave us some warnings, telling me, "Be careful of what you do. Secrets among friends are easily uncovered." Then, Aphros gave us brownies and a letter of introduction for Annabeth, and then Bythos took out four pink pearls.

"And now, off with you, demigods! Good sailing!" He threw them at us and I had time to say "What?" Before we went rocketing to the surface inside giant pink bubbles. I hoped they would spit us out above water, close to the ship, but unfortunately they spit us out right at sea level and disappeared. I was instantly drenched in water and felt tingling spreading from my toes upward.

I heard shouting and saw the _Argo II _right in front of us, our friends waving from the side rails. Jason and Percy stared at me, and I stared back. Annabeth, Coach Hedge, and Nico hauled Leo, Frank, and Hazel up onto the ship, but I hung back. "Come on!" Yelled Annabeth. "Uh, guys?" I said nervously. I made eye contact with Jason again. "We need to talk."

**Sooooooo, hope you liked it! I didn't really like the ending... especially not Arianna and Piper talking... it just doesn't feel right to me... Also, OOOOOH! PIPER'S SECRET IS OOOUUUUUUT! *in background* Who let the dogs out? Who? Who? Who? Who? Who? Who let the dogs out? Who? Who? Who? Who? *continues speaking* sorry, I think somebody hijacked my stuff... *whistles innocently* Well, tell me what you think! Also, CALLING ALL WARRIORS FANS! Check out my NEW STORY, Love Amongst The Stars, co-written with **BrightStormWarriorCats **Who nobody knows yet! Nobody will review it... *cries* HELP US WITH THE BUDGET CUTS... Anyways,**

_**!BYE!**_

**CHBNewRomeHogwartsBerk~**


	15. Swimming and Future Blue Moons

**Hi guys. Soooooo, this took a really really really long time because I got stuck and I had no idea what to write but I fixed it now! YAAAAY! I ALSO SAW STAR WARS: THE FORCE AWAKENS ON THURSDAY AND IT WAS AMAAAAZIING! (Don't worry I'm not going to give any spoilers. :) ) So, you don't want to read this so, ON TO THE STORY! (This next note is for the Mako Girly Girls)**

**So, I am going to be calling the first Mako Girly Girl #1 and the other one is #2. Mako Girly Girl #1, thank you for bringing this to my attention, and yes, I was very confused. :)**

**Mako Girly Girl #2, Please, to avoid confusion, please call yourself something different. Mako Girly Girl #1 used the username first, (at least when reviewing my story) and it is very confusing to have two duplicate usernames. I understand you like the username, but if you could use a different one I would really appreciate it. May I suggest: Unicornzrcool3000, Mergirl, (those are both terrible, just pulled them off the top of my mind) or anything else you can figure out, just please refrain from using usernames other people have already claimed. Well, now that that is over, (it's okay guys.) I hope I never have to refer to someone as a #1 or #2 again! ;D Okay, now REALLY to the story!**

***announces loudly* Disclaimer of the Disclaimers!: CHBNewRomeHogwartsBerk does not own PJ or H2O: Just Add Water.**

_**Piper's P.O.V.**_

I flopped onto my bed with a groan. I had finally managed to escape the giant 20 questions/Q&amp;A session/interrogation I had just gone through. I had had to explain _everything _to them, but at least they knew now, and I had the help of Percy and Jason to explain, which I didn't when they had found out. Still, it had taken forever, and I was tired. I decided to go for a swim. Before I went though, I guessed I should leave a note so no one would freak out.

_**Went for a swim, be back soon.**_

I stuck it on my desk and went up to the deck. I instinctively looked both ways before diving in, feeling the cool water wash over me. This was what I loved the most about being a mermaid…

* * *

Later, when I got back to the ship, (it was about 5:30) I decided I was going to go read some more of the Odyssey. At about 6:00, Annabeth knocked on my door. "Hm?" I said as she came in. She was holding her laptop.

She noticed my book and asked "Where are you?" Glad for a good topic, I answered. "Uh, Circe." Annabeth smiled. "Percy got turned into a guinea pig by her once…" I stared at her.

"What? Nevermind, you can tell me another time. What did you want to ask me?" Annabeth opened her computer and clicked on a few things. "So, you said the full moon has an… _effect _on you, right?" I nodded. "So, I know that there was a full moon a couple days ago, but I was curious about when the next one is... " I nodded. "And?"

"There's a blue moon this month." "A _what_?" Annabeth paused for a moment. "So, usually there's one full moon a month, right?" I nodded. "A blue moon is when a full moon happens twice in a calendar month." I groaned and let myself tip over onto my pillow. "Great…" I said into it. "It's not for a couple of weeks." She said. "But still." I groaned into my pillow.

"I thought that I wouldn't have to deal with this for another month…" I sighed and sat up. "Alright then. When is it again?" "Not for a couple of weeks." "At least it's not for a little while. I'm glad you guys know though." "Yeah. I'm pretty happy we found out too."

**Oh... didn't realize how short that was... And I don't really like the end... WHY AM I SO BAD AT ENDINGS?! Well, before I had gotten out of my writers block I only had like 100 words, so... IMPROVEMENT! So, it's the holidays and I don't get off until Thursday (Wednesday is my last day of school... WHY SCHOOL WHY?) And my weekend (the rest of it) is going to be crazy busy because of stuff, so, I won't be updating for a while. And, since it's the holidays I probably won't get a new chapter up for a while.. at least till January... maybe longer if I decide I want to type up a few chapters before I update... Anyways, MERRY CHRISTMAS, HAPPY HANUKKAH, OR WHATEVER ELSE YOU CELEBRATE! HAPPY HOLIDAYS! *waves, gets into sleigh and pulls away* WHEEE!**

**~CHBNewRomeHogwartsBerk~**


	16. WhyYouShouldn'tMoveLargeItemsInsideHalls

***whispering* *rustling* *potato comes onto stage thingy which is really just a floor* Hello everyone! This chapter has been not posted for a while. CHB would like to apologize for that. Anyways, she hopes you enjoy the chapter. She thought about ending it early several times, but since it's March and her winter break is obviously not going on and she knows she's been postponing this, she gave you extra. :)**

**Disclaimer: CHBNewRomeHogwartsBerk does not own Percy Jackson or H2O: Just Add Water, or her friends cape she was using as an invisibility cloak and got sparkles _everywhere _on herself. Or Chick-Fil-A.**

_Piper's P.O.V._

_Bang. Bang. Bangbangbangbangbangbangbangbangba- _I yanked the door open. "What?" I snapped at Leo. "Uh…. Annabeth was looking for you? Yeah." I narrowed my eyes at him.

I had just been in the middle of a nap. "Why do I get the feeling you're up to something?" I asked. "What? Who, me? Naw, never! Really Piper, where would you get _that _idea?" He said, grinning in a maniacally innocent way.

I left my cabin and yelled over my shoulder after him, "If you touch _any _of my stuff I'll take away all of your Fonzies! And don't think I'll spare your secret stashes!" I heard a gasp of horror and his feet pounding the opposite way down the hall, probably to check on his 'secret' stashes of Fonzies. I continued on my way to the deck. I found Annabeth looking at her computer on deck.

"Hey, Piper!" She said, looking up, as my shadow fell over her. "You weren't looking for me, were you." I said. "No, but I do have something to tell you." I sat down next to her. "The blue moon's tonight." I groaned. "What time?" "8:11 P.M." "Well at least I have a few hours." I sighed. "Wonder if Leo ever got around to making me those moon-proof curtains…?" I mused. Annabeth shook her head. "I don't think so, he's been doing _something _for a while now, but I have no idea what." I shrugged.

"Might as well go set up the old trash bag over the window." I got up. "See you later." "Bye." Annabeth became absorbed in something on her laptop as I went downstairs and started taping garbage bags over the porthole in my cabin, then made sure I had everything I would need for my moon-induced hermitage. Then I went to go see if anyone needed anything.

* * *

**Presenting the magical linebreak of invisibleness!**

* * *

After dinner, I went into my cabin to start my night. I had a few books, some snacks, and if I got _really _bored, I would just go to bed early. I had been reading for about an hour and a half when a huge crash sounded outside in the hallway. "OOOW! Stupid thing, Owowowowowowowowowowow…" It sounded like Leo, and I shook my head and tried to go back to my book when _BANG! _Something crashed against my door and shook all of the things in my cabin.

Irritated, I yanked open my cabin door, and Leo fell into the room, with something jammed into the hallway on the side of the ship where the stairs were. "What are you doing?" I demanded.

"Uh... nothing?" He jumped up and attempted to hide the thing in the hallway behind himself. I raised an eyebrow. "Sure. That's why there's a huge thing blocking the hallway and two loud bangs outside my door." Leo smiled nervously. "Uh, what thing blocking the hallway?" I heard someone come running down the stairs. "Hey, what's going on, I heard a- OW! WHO PUT THIS GIANT THING IN THE HALLWAY!?" Percy yelled.

Leo drooped. "Sorry, Percy!" He called. "I was, uh, moving it upstairs?" He said to both of us. "Don't you have some random thing on the outside of the ship that you built for moving giant things?" Percy asked. "Uh, no, I left that thing at camp, it was too big and my siblings needed it…" I went back into my room, rolling my eyes as Percy started to try to help Leo move the thing.

I had no idea how he got it this far in the ship on his own. _BANG! BANG BANG! _The thing in the hallway slammed against the walls as they began to move it out of the hallway and up to the deck. _BANG! BAng! Bang! bang! _The bangs moved away up the stairwell, shaking the walls. I rolled my eyes and turned away from the door, only to see that my garbage bag had been shaken loose from the porthole.

I gasped and jumped for a tack to put it back up before it could shake loose any further, but a last _bang _from the stairs and a cheer announcing that Leo and Percy had gotten the thing loose shook the garbage bag completely from its holds and it slid to the floor. The last thought I had before everything melted away before the moon was, _I should have used duct tape._

* * *

**YAAAAAAAY IMA WRITE SOME MORE SO THAT THE READERS DON'T KILL ME! Or actually kidnap…**

* * *

_Annabeth's P.O.V._

I was peacefully reading on the deck of the _Argo II _under a light when a series of bangs made me look up. Percy bounded down the stairs, and then there were more bangs from down below. Percy and Leo emerged from the staircase, carrying a gigantic metal thing that I recognized as a… I actually had no idea. "What the heck is that?" I asked, walking over.

Leo spun around. "Well, it's a-" Leo was cut of by Piper stumbling up the stairs and hugging Leo. "Hiiiiiiiiii Leeoooo." She squealed very un-Piper like. Percy went pale. "Oh no." He said, looking up at the moon above. He leaned over to me and said, "Try to keep her here, I'll go get Jason." He ran down the stairs and I was left with a crazy Piper and Leo, with a ginormous machine.

Leo looked very alarmed. "Uh, hi?" He said, trying to get out of her hug. She grabbed his head and tilted it back and forth and giggled. "Your hair is so crazy!" She cooed. "...Who are you and what have you done with Piper?" He asked. "Silly Leo! I'm Piper!" She grinned widely. "Hi Piper." I said carefully, unsure of how she would react. "Annabeth!" She squealed, whirling around. "Hihihihihihihihihihihihiiiiiiiiii!" Percy came up the stairs with Jason. "Hey, Piper, we've got something really cool to show you downstairs." Jason said. "Jacey!" Percy spoke up.

"Yeah, come on downstairs!" Piper pouted. "Nooooooooo. I don't wanna. I wanna swim!" She ran for the edge of the ship. Percy and Jason lunged for her, but she vaulted over the railing with a giggle. "Wheeeee!" _Sploosh _"Betcha can't catch meee!" She sang out. Percy jumped over the railing and Jason whirled around to face the control panel of the _Argo II, _grabbing Leo and dragging him along after him. "That way."Jason pointed.

Leo started driving the ship in that direction, frantically waving his Wii controller around and pressing buttons. "Where are we going?" I asked. "After them. Last full moon, she almost dragged me in with her." I didn't know what he meant, but I still wanted to get there as fast as I could. We finally pulled up next to a cliff, and Jason flew me up to the top, where we went through a hole and found Piper in a pool*** **and Percy on a sandy floor next to it. We landed next to him. "She won't come out or leave. The moon hasn't come overhead yet, but I think it will in a few minutes." I looked up and saw the moon peek over the rim of the opening Jason and I had come in.

"The moon's here." I said. "Is that bad?" Then I heard a giggle from the pool. Something cool slipped around my ankle and pulled hard. I couldn't stop a shriek coming out of my mouth as I was pulled towards the pool quickly. "Annabeth!" Percy yelled as I clawed frantically at the ground, trying to stop my slide. Then I felt water on my feet and took a breath before I was fully under the water.

The tentacle let go, and I spluttered as I reached the surface of the pool. Piper squeed and clapped her hands together. The pool was bubbling like it was boiling, but at a normal temperature, and little orbs of water drifted up towards the moon, defying gravity. Percy and Jason stared at me from the edge, shocked. I clambered out of the pool as the moon slipped over the other edge of the pool. Piper looked a little bit sad. "Bye bye." She called, waving to it. "Piper?" Asked Percy. "Do you want to come back to the ship with us?"

She frowned, looked up at the sky, and then shook her head, pouting. "No. I wanna stay here." Jason sighed. "I'll stay with her, you guys go back to the ship." Percy and I nodded, and then jumped into the pool, him forming a bubble around me as we traveled back to the ship. I noticed him looking at me worriedly a few times, but when we got back to the ship, I was too cold and tired to care. I changed into warm clothes and fell asleep as the ship gently rocked in the waters of the sea.

* * *

**Um... Hi? I'm glad you don't seem too mad? And hoping you're happier after this chapter! I gave you what you wanted! My muse was like, "Hmmmmmmmmmmm they want Annabeth and Hazel mermaids? Let's see what I can do! Oh, I can't figure out how to fit Hazel... Meh, BYE CHB SEE YOU NEXT TIME YOU NEED ME UNLESS I GO ON VACATION AGAIN!" *sigh* My muse is so tempermental... A few times I would write one sentence, decide I was bored and that I had done a good job, and gone to do something else. *guiltily smiles* at least you didn't come for me... See, this is why we don't give out our addresses to people on the internet! :) So, I'm bored and I don't know what else to say, so BYE! REVIEW PLEASE! Also, Jim says hi. He's my locker. I named him this week. :) REVIEEEEW IT MAKES ME SO HAPPY AND THEN I CAN TELL MY NEIGHBOR THAT PEOPLE LIKE ME! :D:D:D:D:D Have a great weeeeek! For all those who have taken tests or are going to soon, your pain is recognized. STANDARDIZED STATE TESTS, Y U TAKE 3 WEEKS?**

**~CHBNewRomeHogwartsBerk~**


	17. Surprise, Surprise

**Well hi there guys! ...I'm really bad at this, aren't I. The chapter is a _little_ short, but I wasn't really sure what to write next and I didn't want to leave you waiting for too long, especially after that last plot twist! So, down in this chappie you have- ya know, this. I really don't know what to say right now, so... HERE YA GO!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or H2O: Just Add Water. I wonder if Disney owns H2O, since they own almost _everything_ anyways, they published PJO and HOO... hold on. I don't THINK so, and it didn't say. Maybe it's independent! YOU GO H2O! WOOOOO!**

* * *

_Piper's P.O.V._

I woke up slowly, laying with my head pillowed on my arms. I slowly became aware of the world around me as I lay, cool water enveloping me-_Wait, what?_ I jolted up, realizing that I was in the moonpool. "Duct tape." I blurted as I remembered what had last happened to me. Then I realized that I wasn't alone. Jason lay on the sandy ground, fast asleep. I hadn't woken him with my words, and he breathed slowly and rhythmically.

I suddenly realized that if Jason had been in here all night I could have- I dragged myself out of the moonpool and sat on the edge, then reached out my hand, holding my breath as a drop of water rolled off of my finger onto his face. _One, Two, _The droplet of water was enough to wake him, as and I reached ten, his eyes opened. Luckily, he remained human and I relaxed.

He squinted at me, and then sat up with a groan. "Morning Piper." He croaked. "Let's head back to the ship to meet with the others." I looked at him worriedly. "Nothing happened last night…right?" He looked at me and shook his head. "We'll find out after we get back to the ship." Then he flew out of the top of the moonpool. "What does that mean?" I asked the empty air. Then I slipped back into the sea and swam to the _Argo II_, hoping against all hope that everything was normal. Well, at least as normal as anything in a demigod's life got.

* * *

_Annabeth's P.O.V._

I woke up, momentarily confused as to where I was, because it was much to bright and much too quiet in Cabin 6 for the amount of siblings I had. I opened my eyes as I realized where I was, millions of miles away from home, in Greece, where I had always dreamed of going. Just not in these circumstances. I rolled out of bed and walked out into the hallway, where an uncharacteristically awake Percy instantly dragged me towards the deck.

"Percy! What are you doing?" I asked, confused. He mumbled something I didn't catch as he dragged me into the sunlight on the deck, which seared my eyes. As my vision cleared, I saw Piper stand up, dusting off her shorts. "Alright, now will you tell me what happened last night?" She asked, staring at Jason and Percy. Percy nervously shifted on his feet and then quickly blurted something out.

"WellafteryousawthemoonwefollowedyoutoamoonpoolbutthenyoudraggedAnnabethinandwedon'tknowifsomethinghappenedbutyeah."

Piper and I blinked, and then looked at each other. "What?" Piper asked. Percy nodded several times. "Okay, since we have no idea what you said, Jason?" I said, turning to the person in question. He ran a hand through his blonde hair as he answered. "Well, you kind of dragged Annabeth into the moonpool last night, and we don't really know if anything happened…" Piper's eyes widened in shock.

"Oh no." She whispered. "What?" I asked. I remembered falling in, but nothing noticeable had happened to me. She swallowed nervously. "Percy, I need some water." He complied, bringing a ball of it up from the ocean with his powers. Piper gently appeared to take it from him with her own, not touching it, than turned to me. Then she swung it towards me, and water sprayed across my face.

I gasped and wiped some out of my eyes. "Hey!" I instinctively yelled. Then, I fell over onto the deck, hard. "Oof." I winced and sat up, then saw something long and gold in place of my legs. It was a tail, much like the one that Piper had. I was, somehow, a mermaid. "Sorry, I didn't- Oh. Oh, I thought this would happen, I'm sorry…" Jason and Percy stared in shock as Piper crouched down beside me and somehow dried me off. Then she pulled me to my feet and nervously straightened the sleeves of my t-shirt. "We have to tell everyone else." I said, gently pulling myself out of her grip. I turned towards the stairwell and took a deep breath. I just hoped they took it well.

* * *

**And thus, Annabeth's world has turned upside down thanks to you and me. So, anyways, I don't think this story will really be going any further than the events of MoA, sadly. So, it will probably be ending soon-ish. You know how that's kind of a possibility. I never really planned for it to go any farther than the events of MoA, and anyways, a ginormous Plot Blue Whale kind of hijacked my mind a few months ago, and so I _have_ to write it... eventually. I'm finishing all of my stories first though, so don't worry! (Yes, it is a Plot Blue Whale. Not a plot bunny. A Blue Whale, since those are the biggest animals on Earth I'm pretty sure. It kinda started as a plot bunny, and then I fed it... *Blue Whale pokes head around corner.* NO! YOU CAN'T COME OUT YET! HERE! COOKIES! *shoves behind door and padlocks*) Well, I guess I'll see you next time! Possibly soon! *Crosses fingers* I hope I don't get writer's block... *knocks on wood* Anyways, BYE, HAVE A STUPENDOUS DAY!**

**~CHBNewRomeHogwartsBerk~**


End file.
